The Angel Adventures First Movie: Alpha Omega
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Complete with mini-movie and the whole bit! When Eevy gets a letter from Dragon, the girls head out to meet him on Hidden Route 1, but when they get there, nothing is as they expected...
1. Alpha Omega Mini-Movie: Concealin' Chame...

**Alpha Omega Mini Movie: Concealin' Chameleon  
**By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek

__

A/N: Please, do not question my weirdness…It may harm you in some way…

"Hey!" Sooney shouted from behind Eevy's chair, sending her flying in surprise.

"I'm gonna hey you if you do that, or anything remotely similar to that, ever again!" Eevy hissed, "What do you want?"

"I just found out there's a new Rex Morbius movie at the theater down the street!" she beamed.

"Who?" Yuu-Yuu asked blankly.

"What do you mean _who_?!" Mizu thundered, shooting to her feet and growling, "Rex Morbius is only the greatest actor of all Pokemon time!"

"Can we go see it, Eevy?" Sooney begged, "Please, please, pretty please?"

Eevy pondered it for a moment, "I suppose."

"Yay!" Medira suddenly jumped, then slowly sat back down, as all eyes were locked on her, "What?"

"…Nothing…" Eevy stared blankly at her, blinking a few times.

"There's just one problem," Sooney then added.

"What's that?" Yuu-Yuu asked with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"We can't take our Pokemon. The theater doesn't allow them," Mizu started bawling, "My poor baby Kingler will be without me!"

Kingler, who was sitting on the floor, grinned with arched eyes and cheered while raising his claws, "Kookie-kookie!"

"Traitor!" Mizu fumed, turning red, "Come on, guys! Let's get going before we miss anything!" she bounded out the door, "Bye, Kingler! Good bye, Seel!"

"Oh yes, the commercials are _so_ very important," Yuu-Yuu moaned as she followed, "Be good, Pichu! You too Marowak!"

"Be careful, Qwilfish, Gloom, Venonat!" Sooney ran down the street, "Behave too!" 

"Be good, Blackstorm! Same to you, Night Frost! No fooling around!" Medira jumped out the doors right before they slammed shut.

"Watch the other Pokemon, guys," Eevy stopped with her hands on the door, "No fighting and don't cause any trouble. I don't need to pay for replacement anything in here. Bye, boys! Be good!" she pushed the door open and followed everyone else, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

As we haven't the slightest inkling what the Pokemon are saying, I think it's best to turn Eevy's Poke'Dex on and translate everything…

"She left us for a movie theater…" Zovo moaned, "That's not fair!"

"You got that right," Lovo crossed his front paws, "Besides, what kind of theater doesn't let in Pokemon? It's inhumane, I say."

"I believe I'm inclined to agree," Sovo made a face, "It's cruel and unusual punishment to leave us here."

"There's no stopping it now," Novo drooped low to the floor, "Now what do we do?"

"Stare at the wall and go duh?" Yovo suggested seriously, watching the wall like a hawk.

The longer he stared, the sleepier he got. As he started dozing off, it looked like…That part of the wall…Moved? No way. It was just his eyes playing tricks on him. He rubbed his face with his front paws and started staring again, this time he was sure he saw the wall move. He flipped out when a three-clawed arm reached out of the wall, beeped him on the nose, and waved.

"Holy geez!" he shrieked, flailing across the room towards his brother.

He plowed Sovo head on, "Watch it, you freak!" his Psychic brother slammed him off, "What _are_ you doing?!"

"Th-Th-Th-The wall just hit me!" he shivered, cowering behind the leg of a table.

"Heh?"

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

"OK. I have but one question," Sovo said flatly, curving his tail to use it as a hand to grab Yovo's chin, "What sort of alien virus infested your brain?" he asked and pulled Yovo to his face.

"Hey! I'm serious!" Yovo flailed to get away as his brothers sat laughing at him.

"Right. And the next thing you're gonna try and tell us is the wall grew arms to hit you," Zovo shook his head.

"No!" Yovo snapped, "It only grew…one arm."

His brothers started laughing hysterically again, falling onto their backs and rolling into each other. Vovo rolled his eyes and shook his head at the sight of this. All he could think was how stupid they all looked, sprawled on the floor and giggling like spastic monkeys.

"If you'll kindly shut up, boys," he pushed in, halting their laughter, "I do believe your brother may have good reason to believe the wall 'attacked' him," he actually couldn't help but snicker.

"Thanks, Dad," Yovo muttered and stared at his brothers nastily, "I was standing over there, in front of that wall, and all of a sudden, the wall moved! Then it really reached out and hit me and if ya' don't believe me, go see for yourself!"

"All right. We'll go see," Lovo stood up and looked across the room, "Hey, Blackstorm! Come here a minute!"

Medira's Umbreon stood and stretched out, yawning as he wandered across the room, "What's up, guys?"

"Would you accompany us on a bit of an expedition?" Novo asked, grinning at Yovo, who had his ears dropped, "We're going to investigate a monster wall."

"Monster wall, huh?" Blackstorm tilted his head, "Whatever turns ya' on. Sure, I'll come."

"They don't believe me," Yovo thought silently, "Just wait until the wall socks _them_ in the noses."

His brothers examined the wall a bit, looking down it and back. Nothing was happening! Yovo was being humiliated by some stupid wall! He growled as absolutely nothing happened what so ever. All of his brothers looked to the left while Blackstorm looked to the right. As Blackstorm looked, the wall moved! Yovo started cheering the wall on silently as an arm formed from the pale yellow wall and smacked Blackstorm in the nose.

"Youch!" Blackstorm whined and jumped back a few steps, "That-That-That wall just punched me!"

"Huh?" the Ovos looked back at him as he sat rubbing his now sore snout.

"I'm serious! This wall just whacked me!" Blackstorm whined.

"Hmm…Maybe it's a Dark-type thing," Sovo suggested.

"Maybe it's not a Dark-type thing…Maybe it's an Umbreon thing," Zovo put it.

"It's not funny!" Yovo and Blackstorm burst, "The wall attacked us!"

"I think you've both been staring at the moon too long," Lovo shook his head.

Blackstorm and Yovo lowered their heads, but Yovo got a sudden burst of 'genius' and ran up to Sooney's Venonat, "Hey, Venonat! Could you give me a hand here a second?"

"Sure. Whatchya' need?" Venonat followed him across the room.

"Do me a big favor and use Foresight on that wall," he indicated the wall with a flip of his chin.

Venonat's eyes lit up and a slightly red beam shot towards the wall. Sure enough, something was there. A very odd shaped something. It was a Pokemon, no doubt, but it looked strangely like a Charmeleon. But…It looked kind of like a chameleon too…The Ovo boys' heads went tipping to the side at the sight of that. They choked.

"What is that thing?!" Novo spazzed, "It looks like a Charmeleon/Sneasel-thingee!"

"Sneasel don't look a thing like that," Night Frost contradicted as he wandered up behind them, "What is that ugly thing?"

"Kaku-kaku!" the thing said suddenly and jumped from the wall, "Kaku-kaku!"

"Kaku-kaku?" Vovo returned blankly.

"Kaku-kaku," it said again.

"Kaku-kaku," the Ovos, Blackstorm, Venonat and Night Frost answered.

It went on like this a few more times…

"Kakuuu! Kakureon!" it cried suddenly and jumped into the air, waving its arms.

"Kakureon?" Lovo asked, "Hey, Gloom! Bring a Poke'Dex over here, will ya'?"

Gloom waddled over carrying a poison-green Poke'Dex, which he'd retrieved from Sooney's bag, "What's the matter, guys?" he then spotted that…thingee, "What the heck is that monstrosity?"

"We don't know," Novo shook his head, "But it keeps calling itself Kakureon."

"Kakureon? Never heard of it," Gloom cocked his head.

"Yeah, and I don't see it either," Marowak said from behind after hearing all the commotion.

"AH!" Zovo shrieked wildly, "Where'd it go?!"

"There it is!" Pichu jumped up and down next to Eevy's bag, pointing at it.

"No! Not Eevy's backpack!" Vovo wailed, "She'll kill us!"

"I'll stop it!" Novo cried in his "I'm oh-so great" voice and lunged for it.

"Kaku?" thingee looked up from Eevy's bag, "Kaku!" he faded away.

"Yah!" Novo put all fours down and skidded to a stop, "Where'd it go?! Where'd it go?!" his head flew side to side.

"It disappeared into thin air," Seel stared blankly around the Pokemon Center.

"Kaku!" came the sudden cry as that thingee could be seen sitting in Eevy's pack again, "Ka-ka-ka-kaku!"

"Oh, that's right, ya' reon-moron! Laugh it up!" Novo hissed and narrowed his eyes at it.

"Quick!" Qwilfish grabbed the Poke'Dex from Gloom with its tail, "See what it is!"

"Kakureon; The Camouflage Pokemon. No data available," Dexter was of real use…

"_Big_ help," Sovo snorted.

"Well, at least we know it's a Kakureon," Zovo shrugged.

"Ka-ka-kaku!" it lunged from Eevy's backpack, holding something as it ran away.

"Oh no!" Vovo bawled, "That's Eevy's Breeder's Card! She needs that thing!"

"Ovo allyoop time, boys!" Zovo slid over by the counter and braced, "Ovo allyoop!"

"Ovo allyoop!" Novo hopped up onto his back.

"Ovo allyoop and up!" Lovo hopped on top of them.

"Do you see him?" Blackstorm called up, ignoring how weird they looked, stacked on top each other like that.

"No. He must have done that cam-o-flaj-ee thing again," Lovo wobbled around.

"Maybe I can sense him," Sovo slowly but surely made his way up and stood on top of Lovo, then putting his tail straight into the air.

"What's he doing?" Pichu asked; being young meant he was inquisitive.

"He's sensing the air currents to try and find Kakureon's life sign," Yovo explained while watching his brother, "He helps Eevy like this all the time. He tells her the weather and stuff by reading wind patterns."

"Neat," Seel nodded slowly, "Anything?"

"Hmm…" Sovo moved his tail side to side, "There! Over by Mizu's bag!"

"Ahh! If he takes anything from that, we're doomed!" Kingler bolted across the room, running sideways.

Kakureon popped out of Mizu's bag, holding a Badge in his mouth, "Yah! It's Mizu's old Blue Badge! No, no, no!" Seel slid across the floor, "Put it back!"

"Kakuuu!" Kakureon jumped from the bag and took off toward Sooney's bag, "Reon!" he dove in and muddled around, "Ka-ka-kaku!" he came out and ran across the floor, changing as he moved.

"He has Bayleef's Poke'Ball! No way! Sooney will roast us!" Qwilfish flailed around the room, "Gimme that!"

Kakureon made a flying leap for Yuu-Yuu's bag, "Ka-ka-ka!" he laughed crazily and hopped out, carrying her Poke'Dex.

"Kiya! If she loses that, she can't be a trainer and it can't be replaced!" Marowak wailed, "Give that back!"

The last bag Kakureon had to enter was Medira's, "Yah! Not Medira's bag!" Night Frost flipped out, "No way, no way, no way!"

To their surprise, Kakureon didn't go in the bag; he took the whole thing! He latched on to Eevy's too, and took off out the front door. The Pokemon slid to a stop, gagging in defeat.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd," Blackstorm shivered, "We're all gonna die! Our masters are gonna cook us for sure!"

"We're doomed! Doomed, I say!" Novo would make a great Shakespearean actor.

"Doomed for all eternity!" so would Lovo, as they both toppled backwards in unison.

Sovo stood over them, looking down, "Alas, poor Ovos. I knew ye well," he flopped down on top of them, causing them to heavy and twitch.

"Stop whining!" Vovo snapped and stomped the floor, "We can't let that thing get away with our masters' stuff!"

"Vovo's right," Kingler sidestepped over, "Who knows what it'll do with that stuff. Besides, the girls need it! Their other Poke'Balls were in there!"

Gloom gasped suddenly, "What if he's taking it to Team **R**ocket?!"

"No time to think about it. We've got to go and get that stuff back!" Vovo pounded the floor with his front paw, "Boys!"

"All right! Ovo allyoop!" Zovo jumped over to the door.

"Ovo allyoop!" Novo hopped on top again.

"Ovo allyoop!" Lovo sprang up.

"Ovo allyoop and out!" Yovo hopped all the way up and turned the doorknob as Sovo pushed the door open.

"Let's go get that stuff back!" Marowak held the door open as everyone ran out.

"Come on, guys! Let's go get that Kaku-creep!" Kingler ran out sideways.

Sovo kept feeling the air currents and leading them farther and farther east. They'd see Kakureon, but he'd just disappear again. He was pretty fast, no matter how ugly he may have been. The Pokemon were all praying they'd get back before the girls did, but it didn't look like it'd happen, as they were nearing…

"The boat dock?!" Zovo wailed, "I hate boats! I hate wet stuff! Especially water!"

"Where'd that little weirdo go?" Lovo ignored his wailing brother and looked around slowly.

"There he his!" Sovo pointed to a one of the windows on the deck, which Kakureon was hanging out of.

"That little freak's still got their stuff!" Novo hissed and swung his tail around.

"We've gotta get on that boat," Yovo stomped forward a few steps.

"What?!" Zovo's face tweaked, "No way!" 

A few minutes later, Kingler, Qwilfish, Seel and Novo were in the water, each carrying someone on their backs. Zovo had all four feet as close as he could get them on the center of Kingler's head, whimpering and wailing. Vovo was on a loose bored, surfing his way across like Ash's Pikachu had shown him. Sovo was carrying himself across through means of a psychic bubble and Lovo was scaling one of the many ropes holding the boat to the dock, humming the Mission Impossible theme as he climbed. Yovo and Blackstorm were on Seel, staring acidly up at the window Kakureon had entered. Novo was carrying Venonat and Pichu along and Marowak was holding his bone over one of the ropes, sliding his way down. Qwilfish was carrying Night Frost and Gloom opted to swim. Zovo was wailing, hoping there wasn't any Fire-type eating carnivorous (For those of you like Ash in "Attack Of The Prehistoric Pokemon," carnivorous means they eat only meat, herbivorous means they eat only fruits and vegetables, and omnivorous means they eat both.) Pokemon around and Novo had all he could do to keep from slapping his Flareon brother across the face with his tail to knock him into the water. They reached the boat and climbed a rope to get up, stopping on the deck to shake off. Zovo collapsed to the floor, panting and heaving.

"I…Hate…Water…" he moaned, coughing into the floor.

"Come on. Let's go," Yovo started walking down the deck, "I'm not letting him get away with Eevy's stuff."

"Yeah. He's not getting Medira's either," Blackstorm ran along beside him.

"Yep," Sovo nodded before he started walking, "It's an Umbreon thing all right."

The group continued along, trying desperately to ignore the fact they were being stared at by nearly everyone on the boat. They reached the porthole Kakureon jumped in and again began the Ovo allyoop. Yovo got on top, tipping back and forth before latching onto the window and peaking in.

"It's a cabin. That stupid Kaku-thing-a-ma-bob is in there alone," he whispered down to his brothers and the other Pokemon.

Blackstorm got a sudden idea, "How dark is it in there?"

"Not very," Yovo shook his head, "Not dark enough for us to go black and get in, if that's what you were thinking."

"Too bad," Blackstorm drooped.

"Hey! How about an Acid Armor, bro?" Lovo looked down to look at Novo, "Could you get in that way?"

"Only…If you…Get off me," Novo started wobbling side to side.

"Come on! Make a decision quick!" Zovo choked, "You guys…Are getting…Kinda heavy…"

"Hurry up!" Sovo shrieked as they started getting lower and lower, "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"I can't…Do it…" Zovo flopped straight to the floor.

"Yah!" the Ovo boys toppled to the side.

They slammed to the floor with poor Yovo slipping toward the edge. He flipped under the bar and dug in his claws to stay up. Kingler latched on to the scruff of his neck and pulled him back up. Kakureon heard all the noise and jumped into the window, seeing the Ovos laid out on the floor.

"Kaku!" he laughed wildly at them, "Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka!"

"There you are, ya' creepy little chameleon!" Vovo hissed up at him, causing his face to tweak, "Give us back our masters' stuff!"

"Ka-ka-ka!" he shook his head and jumped out the window, carrying everything he'd stolen.

"All right! I'm having enough of this!" Sovo lifted into the air, "No body messes with Eevy's things!" he zipped off after Kakureon, "Come on, Novo!"

"You got it!" Novo jumped into the water, following the swimming Kakureon, "Get back here with our master's things!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Lovo turned to the right and ran down the deck, slamming people out of the way, "Excuse me!"

"Comin' through!" Zovo slammed into someone.

"Watch out!" Night Frost pushed passed some people.

"Move it!" Marowak tripped someone over.

"Out of the way!" Yovo ran into someone, sending him onto his back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he snapped, then glancing off to the left as he laid on the floor, "Kakureon…?"

"Hold up there, oogly!" Sovo lifted his feet from the ground and sped along in mid-air, "Give back the stuff you took!"

Novo scampered along behind him, "I'm tiring out fast, Sovo! I can't run as fast as you can fly!"

"Use an Ice Beam!" Sovo kept getting faster, "Freeze yourself a run way!"

"Good idea!" Novo inhaled and let out a straight blast of an Ice Beam.

Kakureon watched the beam run past him and just kept going as Novo hopped up on it and slid along. Sovo was still speeding along in the air, moving up to Kakureon's right as Novo was sliding up to his left. Kakureon kept bounding along, running like a maniac. He went camouflaged just as Sovo and Novo lunged toward him. Without being able to see him, they collided with each other, flopping down with groans.

"Get up, you guys!" Pichu called as everyone else ran past.

Someone else ran by them, this one a human, as Sovo and Novo stood up and shook off before following. Kingler got ahead of everyone as Kakureon again ran into the Pokemon Center. He threw the stuff he took back where he got it and started bolting around the main desk, the other Pokemon right behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Zovo hissed, "You're not getting away that easy! Just because you gave the stuff back, doesn't mean you're off the hook!"

"Kakuuu!" he cried out, running toward the door as it opened.

"Yiyee! What was that thing?!" Eevy flailed out of the way.

"Kakuuu!" he called again as Sovo and Novo chased him back inside.

"What are you lunatics doing?!" Medira shrieked as she tripped over them.

"Ka-ka-ka-kaku!" Kakureon bolted as Marowak bared his bone, "Ka-ka-ka!"

"Catch that little thief!" Blackstorm shouted, jumping for him.

"Oh no you don't!" Medira caught him in mid-air, "You leave that poor thing alone!"

"He never did anything to you!" Yuu-Yuu held Pichu as tightly as she could to keep him from attacking.

"That robber-reon stole your stuff!" Vovo whined as Eevy picked him up.

"Huh?" Eevy looked to her bag, "My stuff's right there," she informed him, watching the Pokemons' faces tweak.

"Were you causing trouble while we were gone?" Sooney asked her Venonat.

"No way! It wasn't us! It was him!" Gloom pointed to Kakureon.

"I'm ashamed at you," Mizu scolded Kingler, "Stop blaming him. Whatever he is."

"Kakureon!" the doors flew open, "Kakureon! Kaku, what're you doing out of your Poke'Ball? You're supposed to be on the boat. Come on," his trainer picked him up, "We can't miss the boat. Sorry for any trouble he caused you, ladies. Here," he threw something to Eevy, "Give me a call if he broke anything. Bye," he walked out, "Get in your Poke'Ball and stay there."

"Was that…" Sooney's jaw fell down as Eevy looked down at what he'd tossed her.

Her face tweaked suddenly, "It was…It was…"

"Spit it out already!" Yuu-Yuu snapped, still clutching the struggling Pichu.

"It was Rex Morbius!" Eevy shrieked, falling flat on her back with everyone else falling with her.

The sides of Vovo's mouth fell down, "Oh brother," he and the other Pokemon either sweatdropped, facefaulted, or both.

*^~^* End *^~^*

__

A/N: As I have said before, please do not ask. Trying to figure me out could harm your psyches in some way. That'd be a bad thing…Unless you want to turn out like me. Trust me; you don't.

****

I don't own Pokemon. I don't own Mission Impossible either. A girl can dream though… 


	2. Alpha Omega: The Angel Adventures First ...

**Alpha Omega  
**By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek

__

A/N: Ooh! A movie for "The Angel Adventures"! How do ya' like that? I like it a lot! Thanks to Jincy and Mira-chan for the idea! Love ya'!

"Where," Mizu questioned slowly, "Are we going?"

Eevy dug deep into her pocket, pulling out a slip of paper, "We're supposed to get to…H Route 1," she muttered, staring at the letter.

"Oh, now that's _so_ explicit!" Yuu-Yuu whined, "Come on, Eevy! You've gotta give us more of a description than that!"

"H Routes are hidden routes," Medira pushed in, "Meaning they're covered in trees or they can even be underground."

"We are _not_ going underground!" Sooney barked, "I absolutely _refuse_ to venture beneath the Earth's crust!"

"Then you can stay up here while the rest of us go down," Eevy replied with an evil grin, "Up here on the surface. _All alone_."

"Yeah," Medira continued, "Right at the entrance to the route."

"Isn't it true, Medira, that most of the route entrances are in deep, dark, creepy forests?" Eevy laughed lightly.

Sooney choked and shrieked somewhat, "Yeah. Right in the center of pitch black scary woods with evil Pokemon and even…"

"Even what?" Sooney shuttered, whimpering along behind.

"Ghosts!" they both burst and spun around, causing Sooney to go soaring back about a hundred paces.

Eevy and Medira stood straight, laughing hysterically as Sooney collapsed to sit on the center of the route, "That's not funny!" she snapped, "You really scared me!"

"Oh well!" Medira and Eevy called back in unison before they continued walking.

"Hey! You could really have freaked me out…!" Sooney's shouts slowly got lower and lower as she followed.

"It's your own fault for falling for it!" Yuu-Yuu laughed, "Ow!"

As the girls passed, laughing and shouting crazily, two bright eyes burned in the bushes. They abruptly disappeared, however, but who knows where they went…

*^~^**^~^*

"Lance, you promised Kratos!" Luri snapped, stomping along behind the Dragon Master.

"I know that," the Elite Fourth answered her with a smirk, "And you know what? I don't care," he spit his tongue out right in her face.

"Ooh…" she growled, clenching her fists and burning crimson, "That was real Elite-like of you."

"I would be careful, Lance," Will cautioned, "She's getting kind of red for a Mistress of Ice and Water."

"That is not funny, William!" Luri snapped, "The point is, Lance, that you promised Kratos you wouldn't leave again until after the League."

"And I also promised Eevy I'd go and meet her on H Route 1," Lance adjusted his coat on his shoulders and pulled up his hood, "And by the way. It's not Lance; it's Dragon."

"_No_, it's not," she pushed his hood back.

"_Yes_, it is," he pulled it back up.

"No, it's _not_!" down…

"Yes, it _is_!" up…

"It is _not_!" down again…

"It is _so_!" up again…

"Look at 'em go," Jason snickered and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, Medira's gonna be there too," Will glanced off at Jason, who quickly pulled up his hood, "Ah! If it isn't the return of JP!"

"Not funny," Jason retaliated lamely, "Are you going to come?"

Will glanced at Luri, giving an evil grin and laugh, knowing his answer would anger her, "Sure I will. I could use the vacation."

"William…Delphi…Logos!" Luri spun and stomped towards him with each word, "Don't you _dare_ turn on me too!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but you are Second and I am Third. If anyone has the right to demand someone not turn on them, it'd be me to you," that caused even Jason to laugh.

"That is not funny!" she hooked his nose between her index and middle fingers and yanked him screaming to a stand.

"Ow, ow, ow-ow-ow!" Will flailed as she stood him up, "Come on! There are pain sensors in that, ya' know!"

"I know someplace else there are pain sensors," she hissed directly into his face, "And if you're not careful, there'll be more pain there than you can even imagine for your entire body," she heard Lance and Jason laughing, "The same goes for the two of you!"

Their faces tweaked and they backed away and behind chairs, "We'll be good," they murmured with hesitant nods.

"Um, Luri. Could you please let go of my nose?" Will begged, his voice not what it should have been.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, sure," she spread her fingers and Will abruptly toppled to the floor, "If Dragon, JP and Phantom are going…" she reached for something and spun around, "Then the great Starla must complete the quartet."

Everyone but her took the liberty of facefaulting straight to the marbled floor.

*^~^**^~^*

"This is Hidden Route 1," Mizu swallowed the brick in her throat.

"But…" Yuu-Yuu paused and crossed her arms, cocking her head, "It's not _hidden_."

This so-called "Hidden Route 1" wasn't hidden at all. In fact, it was right out in plain day, leading up to a tall, old mansion of some sort. Eevy and Medira shivered; they could feel Entei, Raikou and Suicune shuttering at the feelings of this place. Why in heaven's name had Dragon asked to meet Eevy at this…place?

"Sh-Should we go in?" the still petrified Sooney murmured.

"I dunno," Mizu shrugged, "Should we?"

"What do we do, Eevy?" the other four girls turned to look at her.

"Huh?!" Eevy flipped, "Why are you asking me?!"

"You're the one who dragged us here. What do we do?" Yuu-Yuu asked flatly.

"Well…" Eevy looked back at the house, swallowing hard, "I say we…Go in. I say we go in. I mean…How bad could it be?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh my gawd," Sooney quivered, "How bad could it be, you ask? This bad!"

She shouted so loud, it echoed through the whole house. They could hear the already rickety window pains creak and squeak with each reverberation of her voice.

"Shh!" Medira snapped, "Not so loud, little big mouth!"

Eevy's eyes darted around the hall, "It's like Rainbow Mansion on dust-inducing pills or something," she muttered to herself, stepping across the floor.

"I don't see anybody. Let's just go," Yuu-Yuu whined, "I'm scared!"

"Oh, shut up!" Mizu snapped, glaring at her.

"Sorry," Yuu-Yuu seemed to shrink to avoid Mizu's icy stare.

The front door slipped open slowly and shadows engulfed the door, "Please…Let that be Officer Jenny," Sooney whimpered.

"Why her? Do you want to get arrested for trespassing?" Medira gulped.

Someone cloaked in dark blue poked his head in the door, "It's like dust city U.S.A." he looked around.

"Dragon!" Eevy beamed in blissful relief.

"Huh?" Lance looked toward the voice, "Ah! Eevy!" he lunged in the door and latched onto her, "Not being able to see you has been like torture!"

She pried him off as best she could, "JP, Starla and Phantom too," she indicated the door.

"Oh gross," Luri ran her finger over a cobweb and pulled it off the wall, "Oh gross!"

Will rolled his eyes, "This place sure is creepy…" he stared up at the ceiling while looking around.

"It's funny. You're the one person I'd expect to love this place. It's just your style," Jason grinned as Will glared at him, "Dark, dusty and dreary."

"Ha…Ha…Ha," Will stared back at him, eyes narrowed.

"So why'd you want me here?" Dragon and Eevy questioned in unison, "Why'd _I_ want _you_ here? You asked me! I did not! You did! No, I didn't!"

Mizu's face was wiped clean of intelligence, "Did I miss something here?"

Dragon grabbed Eevy's arm and dragged her off into a side room, "What do you mean _I_ asked _you_?" he questioned somewhat nastily, "I got your letter-"

She cut him off, "But _I_ got _your_ letter," they both pulled their letters out, Eevy's in her left hand and Dragon's in his right.

"I never sent a reply to your last letter," he glanced off at the mirror to his left, "I got two from you in a row and came right out here."

"But I got your reply to my last letter and you asked me to meet you here today," her eyes widened, "This doesn't make sense. Let's get out of here. Go someplace else."

"Uh…Eevy," Lance was staring off to his left and caught her shoulder.

"What?" she paused and looked back at him.

"When we first came in here, I looked in a mirror on that side of the room," he put up his left arm and pointed at the wall, "And I couldn't see the letters in our hands. Step back here a second," he pulled her back and then looked to the wall on his right, "Look. The mirror's over there now. I can see the letters and neither of us switched hands or sides."

Eevy's eyes nearly fell from her face, "It's like the whole room rotated," she gaped.

"But look over there," he again pointed to their left, "The door…"

"The door is gone!" she shrieked and started hyperventilating, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" she started spazzing out.

"Geez! Calm down!" he stuffed his letter in his coat pocket and tried to calm her.

"Dragon! Save me!" she latched onto him and squeezed with all her might.

"It's fine. It's all right," he tried pushing her back, but she wouldn't let go, and he started searching for an answer, "Hey! The door's back! Not on the right side, but at least it's there."

She pulled her face from his chest, "The door! I'm out of here!" she lunged and pulled it open, "Oh man…"

"What? What's wrong?" he walked up behind her.

"It's not the same hall," she murmured, eyes wide open, "Everything's changed."

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey," Yuu-Yuu stopped and looked around, "Where'd Dragon and Eevy go?"

"They went in th-" Phantom stopped suddenly.

"In th- what?" Starla looked him over blankly as he stared at the wall, "Hell-o in there…"

"There…There was a door over there not two seconds ago," he looked the wall over.

"Yeah. I saw it too," Mizu nodded, then froze, "But where'd it go?!"

Jason was too busy flirting and Medira was too busy accepting the flirts to care that someone knocked on the door, "Great. Now who?" Sooney drooped.

"Hey! Anybody in there?" came the echoing voice, "It's starting to rain and we're a little lost!"

"I know that voice!" Yuu-Yuu ran to the door and pulled it open, "Hiya, everybody!"

"Tracey!" Sooney suddenly burst, scaring poor Will and Luri sky high as she bolted for the door, "Hi!"

"What're you guys doing here?" Misty stepped in and pulled her bag off, slipping Togepi inside to sleep.

"Did you come here to get out of the rain too?" Brock looked around the hall.

"To tell you the truth," Mizu cocked her head, "We don't know."

"Uh…Right," Tracey tried to wriggle his arm away from Sooney.

"Hey, where's Eevy? And where's your buddy Dragon?" Ash asked after noticing there was a certain duo missing.

"We have no idea," Yuu-Yuu murmured, "They just up and disappeared on us."

"Yeah, well so did the door," Phantom shivered, "There was a door there! I just know it!"

"Maybe you're hallucinating," Starla suggested pointedly.

"And maybe you're being sadly sarcastic!" he snapped back.

"You're telling us," Misty shoved into the verbal duel, "That there was a door over there, Eevy and Dragon went in it, and then the door just…disappeared?"

"Exactly," Mizu nodded firmly, "I saw the door too…And now I don't."

"This place is definitely messed up," Brock crossed his arms.

"Why do you say that, Brock?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"Because this is the one and only time I've ever seen a chair float," he started shaking, "Other than that time in Lavender…"

"Let's get out of here!" JP suddenly shouted and started running with Medira right beside him.

"It's attack of the killer recliners or something!" Medira wailed and bounded along.

"No way! There's no way we're leaving without Eevy!" Mizu stomped and ducked another chair.

"And we're not going without Dragon!" Phantom leaned to the side to avoid another one, "What do we do, you guys?!"

"I don't know!" Tracey jumped to the side, pulling Sooney with him, "But we've gotta do something!"

"Pikachu!" Ash pulled Pikachu from his backpack, "Hurry and use a Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped forward, "Pika_chu_!" he let out a rip of Thunder and lightning, striking all five chairs steaming to the floor, "Pika cha!"

"Great job, Pikachu!" Misty cheered, "Now that that's over…"

*^~^**^~^*

"This is so screwed up," Eevy murmured, "This whole house is like some sort of spastic roller coaster ride."

"But what's doing it? There's no way this house can do this kind of stuff on its own," Dragon wandered along beside her, "If it is, I'd like to meet the guy who put it together."

"Yeah," she nodded once, "And kill him. But once you're in, how do ya' get out again?"

"I have no clue," he shook his head and moaned, "But I'm starting to wonder."

"Wonder what?" she stopped to ask.

"Have you seen any windows in this hall? All that's here is a bunch of lamps on the walls. And some of those are even out," he stopped next to her.

"Good point," she acknowledged lightly, "Well. What do we do now then?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. We've got to find the others," he looked side to side as if he was listening to something, "What's that noise?"

"Noise?" she listened closer, "I don't hear anything."

He shot up straight suddenly, shivering to point behind her, "Th-Th-Then w-what's that?"

"That what?" she turned around, "Yah! What are those?!" she backed up into him as she too saw the dozens of eyes staring at them from down the darkened hall, "Let's get outta here!"

"No kidding!" he bolting, pulling her right behind, "This place is thoroughly freaking me out!"

"So I gathered!" she kept running, then finding they were on a spiral staircase, "We're going down! Be careful!"

Unfortunately, he didn't hear her, and snagged his sleeve on the stair banister, "Look out! I can't keep my balance!" he tripped on the first step.

"Ow!" she shrieked as he slammed into her, "This is nauseating!" she wailed.

"Hold on!" he shrieked as they fell, "Look the other way!"

They hit the bottom of the stairs, flat out on the floor beside each other, "Oh…Ouch," Eevy moaned, "Are they gone?"

"I dunno," Dragon coughed into the floor, "I know my lunch is."

"Gross."

*^~^**^~^*

"Where, oh where, has Eevy gone?" Mizu peeked in a door to her right, "Not here."

"No sign of them over here either," Phantom looked in the door across from her, "What about you guys? Found anything?"

"Nothing," Starla shook her head.

"Not a thing," Medira frowned, "It's like they just up and disappeared."

"Up?" JP whimpered, staring at the floor, "Try down."

"Huh?" Ash looked to the floor, "Yiyee! The floor's gone!" he flailed and latched onto Misty.

"AHH!" Sooney shrieked loudly and grabbed onto Tracey's arm again, "It's too far down!"

"Don't weight me down!" Tracey tried to push her off.

"Hold it a second, you guys," Brock stomped his right foot with his arms crossed, "The floor's still here, just see through."

"What do you mean _just see through_?!" Yuu-Yuu snapped, "Last time I checked, you were supposed to _see_ the floor you're standing on!"

  
JP gently tapped his toe, "It _seems_ sturdy enough," he carefully got down off the table he was standing on. (How he thought a table sitting on the same nothingness he was standing on would save him, I haven't the faintest.)

"Continuing along," Mizu again started walking, bracing a bit with each step.

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't like this. Not at all," Eevy kept walking, carefully studying her surroundings, "This is just _so_ wrong."

"I kind of noticed that," Dragon kept his hand on the wall and continued walking, "Maybe this place is like a maze. If you leave your right hand on the wall and follow it along, you get out."

"It's worth a shot," Eevy put up her right hand on the wall and started at a bit faster a pace, "Do you smell salt water?"

"Salt water?" he stopped and looked around, "Yeah. Now that you mention it; I do."

"How does salt water get _in_doors?" her eyes flew side to side nervously.

"Well…We did fall down that staircase…Maybe we're underground and it's seeping in," he suggested in a desperate search for an answer.

"_Seeping in_?" she asked in disbelief, "With these walls?" she knocked on the concrete wall, "Ow. These things are too think for a Beedrill's Twin Needle to break through."

"It's probably no-thing!" he suddenly disappeared from in front of her.

"Dragon?!" she shrieked, looking down.

He coughed as he surfaced, "This is _some_ indoor pool," he commented dryly, though he was soaking wet.

"Is it-?" she shivered once.

"Salt water? Yeah. You bet," he spit out a stream of water and crawled soaking back onto the floor.

"You OK?" she questioned, putting her hand on his shoulder, then pulling it away and shaking the water off.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he rung out his cloak, "Do you see any ways across?"

"Ooh! There's a foot bridge down there!" she turned and sprang forward, "Holy geez!" she suddenly shrieked, pressing herself up against the wall.

"What? What's wrong?" he stood up and brushed more water from his clothes.

"There's only like half a foot of walking room," she whimpered and sidestepped along, "This place isn't good for one's health."

"Hold on a second," he reached behind his back and to his belt, "Come on out, Dragonair."

"Barra-barra!" his Dragonite called and coiled around his ankle.

"Yes. You're very nice. Now please," he pointed to Eevy, "Give her a hand, will you?"

"Barra!" it agreed willingly and wrapped its tail around Eevy's waist.

"Hold on, Dragonair. Don't let go…Ow! Too tight! Too tight! Loosen up a little!" she inched her way to the bridge and sighed as she was on real ground, "OK. You can let go now."

Dragonair withdrew his tail from her and caught Dragon, throwing him right across the way, laughing evilly as he stumbled around upon dropping, "Ba–ba-ba-ba-ba…"

"That's not funny," Dragon stood up and brushed off, then recalling Dragonair, "Get back in your ball," he noticed Eevy snickering, "And just what's so funny?"

"N-N-Nothing. Just-Just the face you made…" she giggled and started walking again.

"That is not at all funny."

*^~^**^~^*

"This is so unfair," Sooney tiptoed down the hall, firmly grasping Tracey's arm.

"Why is it unfair? I think it's just plain creepy," Starla muttered, her left index finger hooked around Phantom's belt loop.

"Let's just…Hope there are no bugs, huh?" Misty pleaded, "Anything…But bugs…"

"For once I'm inclined to agree," Ash inched along, clutching Pikachu, "I can't see a thing, and I'd like to see what I'm battling, if I happen to battle something…"

"Hold up," Mizu stopped suddenly, "Look at this, you guys," she put her foot down.

As her foot hit the floor it went right through! Worse than that, when it passed through, it became as invisible as the floor. Yuu-Yuu shrieked loud enough that it echoed through the whole hallway and Medira backed away, running behind JP.

"W-W-What's happening to your foot?" Medira asked as she cowered behind JP.

"I don't know," Mizu backed up, but Phantom stepped forward.

"No! Phantom, don't!" Starla called in a loud whisper.

Phantom stepped down, and his foot met floor, "Stairs," he tapped his heel, "Stairs," he started walking and turned around to look back at them, grinning.

The group filed down one by one by one by two, as Sooney was still clinging to Tracey. Phantom took another step, expecting to hit another stair, but instead caught flat ground. He sighed and loosened.

"We must be at the bottom," he walked forward, but suddenly jolted back after a loud slam, "Oh! Ow!" he stumbled back, holding his nose between his two hands, "Wall…"

*^~^**^~^*

"This ain't right," Eevy muttered as she stared into a mirror on the wall, "This whole room is nothing but mirrors."

"You're telling me," Dragon knocked on one of the mirrors covering the wall, "It's freaky. Bright though."

Eevy started walking around the room tapping each mirror, but she seemed to have a problem with one, "Um…Dragon…?"

"Hmm?" he looked back at her and wandered over, "What?"

"Look at this," she tried again, but all she hit was air, "It's not a real mirror," she stepped through, "It's an empty frame. But look," she knocked on the wall she stepped in to face, "This is a real mirror. This second wall is mirrors and the one out there is plain glass."

"Oh…I do not like this," he shivered and looked around.

"Well…Seeing as how this is the only 'door' in here, other than the one we came in, I say we go this way," she suggested and started walking down the hall.

"Hey!" he caught her arm and pulled her back, "Why don't we go see if the building changed outside the door again? If it did, maybe we can go that way."

She cocked her head, "What's the matter? Are you claustrophobic?"

"Uh…" he looked around nervously, "A…bit."

"Ah, don't worry about it!" she stepped out and walked around behind him, shoving him forward, "Nothing's gonna happen!"

"Oh man," he shook, both hands on the walls, "Come on! Let me out of here!"

"Don't worry!" she kept pushing him along, "It's just like a hallway, only smaller."

"Please don't say anything in relation to the word small. You'll give me a heart attack," he crept slowly along.

"Ah, yes. But for what reason? What're you worried about being small?" she laughed hysterically.

"Not funny," he growled, then stopped dead, "Oh my God."

"What? What's wrong?" she looked around his now trembling side.

"W-W-Wall!" he screamed suddenly, "Too tight! Too tight! Much too small a space! Get me outta here!"

"Calm down!" she ducked his swinging arm, "_Relax_! Relax! Relax," she caught his hands, "Look. There's another door right there," she pointed off to the side, "Don't worry. There's no reason to get all worked up."

He was too busy hyperventilating with his eyes closed tightly and his back pressed against the wall to have actually heard her, "I'm OK. I'm fine."

"You sure?" she asked as she pushed off to his left to get to the other door.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sure," he swallowed and sidestepped through the door behind her, then grabbed her arm as tightly as he could without breaking the bone, "I'm fine."

*^~^**^~^*

"How long have we been walking?" Misty whined, leaning on Ash as they walked.

"Couldn't tell you," Phantom shrugged, "My watch is going nuts. One second it says it's one thirty, the next it says is ten after six."

"Must be some sort of magnetic field somewhere," Tracey suggested, getting a huge grin from Sooney, "It might be disrupting the time pieces."

"Oh, Tracey! You're so smart!" Sooney grasped his arm tighter.

"Oh brother," Mizu shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Starla jumped suddenly, "Does anybody have a compass?"

"I do," Brock knelt on the still in visible floor and pulled his pack down in front of him, "Here you go."

"What're you gonna do with that?" Yuu-Yuu asked as she stared at the compass.

"If Tracey's right about the magnetic stuff, then it would bother the compass too," JP suddenly put in.

"Well," Medira stood with her hands on her hips, staring at him, "When did you gain such knowledge?"

"He's smarter than he looks, acts and seems," Phantom laughed at the most evil scowl JP sent his way.

"What's it doing, Starla?" Ash asked and looked at the compass.

"Going absolutely caflooky!" she held it out for everyone to see.

The needle was spinning at a mile a minute, "Geez! It's gone crazy!" Mizu stared at it blankly.

"There must be a magnetic field somewhere around here," Tracey nodded slowly.

Phantom was bent over beside Starla to look at the compass, "Or a Psychic one," he muttered as he stood straight, causing Starla to glance at him questioningly.

*^~^**^~^*

"Why, might I ask, do I suddenly feel it was a bad idea to come this way?" Eevy inched along in the complete blackness.

"I don't know. Maybe because you can't see your nose in front of your face?" Dragon puffed slightly as he continued along behind her, "You know, someone around here warned you this following the mirror hall idea was a bad one. And, seeing as I seem to be the only other someone around here…"

"Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I get your point, all right? Let's just keep going."

"Keep going?!" he shouted suddenly, "What do you mean _keep going_?! We should just turn around and go back out to the mirror room!"

"We've made too much progress coming this way to stop or turn around now. We might better just go this way and see where it leads. Besides, what if we went back and everything had changed? We'd be lost even more. And what if we went back and everything was the same? We'd only have to walk this hall again."

"You make very good points when you try," he slouched and sighed, "All right. Let's…Keep going."

"Thank y-!" she was suddenly a lot shorter than she had been.

"Ah!" he caught her waist but was pulled along for the ride.

She'd stepped on a missing tile and dragged them both for a wild slide ride down through the mansion's underground. He was overly thankful he'd kept his hood buttoned, as with all this tipping, tumbling, screaming and flailing, it would have fallen off. They both let out a long scream when the slide ended and they rolled out into a pond twice the size of the previous one. This one wasn't salt water. They surfaced next to each other.

"Keep going, she says. Keep going!" he splashed her in the face, drenching her completely.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know!" she splashed him back, "Besides, you're the one whole fell in after me!"

"Hey! Don't you turn this back on me!" he pointed his finger at her, "You were in the lead and you're the one who fell in the first place. If you hadn't been daydreaming or nagging at me or doing whatever it was you were doing, we wouldn't have fallen!"

She just stared at him for a second, adjusted the straps of her backpack, then swam for the edge of the water. He turned to watch her pass, expecting her to retaliate or smack him or something, but she just went right by, climbed up onto the stone at the side and stood up. After a brief ringing of her shirt and hair, she started walking away.

"Hey! Come on! I didn't mean it! Eevy!" he flew drenched up behind her, "Eevy. I'm sorry," she just shook her head and started going faster, "Hey. Don't do this to me. Please?"

She just stopped a few steps ahead of him and looked back, "No. You know what? You're right," she admitted, voicing breaking like glass hit with a hammer, "I'm responsible for everything. Because I'm the one with the Badges, the big dreams and the famous last name, everything that happens is my responsibility. I suppose I should except that and live with it. Move on and go about my life. I should have been watching. I shouldn't have been nagging on you. I shouldn't even have asked the girls to come in the first place," she shook her head, "Just…Go whatever way you want. You'll probably have a better chance without the failure Hikoboshi with you."

He gaped momentarily, "Failure? You are anything but a failure. You have six Badges because you're good at what you want to do. If anybody's a failure it's me. I should have been able to catch you, but you know something? I didn't. Things happen for a certain reason and what happened, happened because it was supposed to. Sure, you should have been watching, but you weren't. Get over it, Eevy. The past is behind us and there's no way to change it. That's just how life works. Everybody's entitled to a dream or two or three or a dozen or more. Make somebody else take the heat for a change and just…Chill out."

"Let's just go," she started walking again, "I want out of here and that's all there is to it. If you want to hang around here and play prophecy and fortune telling, go ahead, but leave me out of it, please."

"No," he stated dryly, "I won't leave you out of it. I'm going to purposely pull you into it to make you see something," he caught her arm and stopped her, "Your family name has nothing to do with what you do or who you make yourself out to be. Your brother, your cousin and your parents have no take on the way you live your life," she pulled away and started going again, "And neither does Taylor."

"Quiet," she hissed suddenly, "Don't ever mention that name to me. _Ever_ again."

"That's what it is, isn't it? You actually believe the things he said about you, don't you? Fluff him off, Evangelina! He's an idiot and you know it! Pretend he never existed! He's not worth your attention span! Please," he slouched, "You've got to understand that things are behind you now. You changed your entire _life_ by becoming a Pokemon trainer. Why let his opinion change it back again?"

She clenched her fists and started away, "I don't want to talk about it," she hiccuped; a nervous reaction for her.

"OK. Fine. Bottle it up some more," he shrugged, "Keep it all penned up in your mind until you just burst for all I care. It'll happen one day; you just lose it. It happens to everyone. Everybody who locks away their thoughts, their emotions and their feelings is eventually going to break. Maybe I should start taking bets on how many pieces you'll end up as."

"That's not funny," she growled deep in her throat.

"I didn't say it was," he retorted seriously, "But I will say it's most likely true. One of these days you'll break and shatter into a thousand pieces or more. But, to you," he started getting nasty, "Shattering would be most closely related to a blessing, wouldn't it?"

"Shut up!" she spat, "I don't know what you're getting at, but you better get right back away from it again! I have had a lot of problems in my life! Problems you don't know squat-diddley about! If you want to push me to the point where I snap like you supposedly know I will, go ahead! But don't you ever, _ever_, bring up the subject of that vermin scum again!" she turned around so fast that her backpack cracked him in the chin.

"Geez!" he rubbed his chin, "Talking to you is like springing a trap at my face! I was only trying to make you understand that life isn't all memories and bad relationships! You've got to get over this fear of screwing up! If you mess up, who cares? Make it better the next time, but don't go all pessimistic and scuff around muttering about it. That only serves to waist the time you could be spending on making everything all pretty and peach again," he glared at her as she stopped and hiccuped three times in a row.

Eevy looked down at the back of her right hand, a noticeable scar occupying her wrist, "When people bring up Taylor, I lose it. I had a really bad relationship with that guy and every time I hear anything even remotely pertaining to him, I freak. I know he's behind me, but he's also ahead of me. He holds the last Badge, Dragon, and I'll eventually have to face him again."

"But not alone," he adjusted his coat, "Now, I'm sorry I snapped at you, all right? Can we go now?"

"No," she crossed her arms, "You have to apologize first."

"I just-" he turned bright red, "Oh. Apologize…Hehe…Right."

*^~^**^~^*

"Eenee-meenee-minee-mo," Sooney scanned the row of doors in front of her, "Um…Which one, Tracey?" she turned to him and smiled wide.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" he leaned away.

"You're so smart and all…You decide!" she ran behind him and pushed him forward.

"Go ahead, Tracey. Pick," Ash encouraged, cowering back a few steps.

"Uh…" Tracey stared blankly, "Uh…The left one," he covered his eyes with his left hand and pointed with his right.

"Who wants to be the guinea pig?" Starla asked and grabbed Phantom's wrist, throwing it into the air, "Look! Phantom's volunteering!"

"Starla!" he shrieked as everyone else slammed him up to the door, "Oh man…Why is it always me?" he slowly reached for the handle, but stopped short, backing away.

"What? What's wrong?" Mizu asked quickly.

"Th-There's s-something on the other s-side of the door," he shivered and backed up again.

"What is it?" JP asked, pulling Medira over slowly.

"I don't think we want to find out. I think we ought to just get out of this room," Phantom turned around, but froze solid, "Oh no."

"What?" Yuu-Yuu turned to look, "AH! No door!"

"What?!" Medira spun around, "The door we came in is gone!"

Sooney fainted face-first with Tracey and Brock catching her, "Now what do we do?" Brock stood her up straight.

"Let's just go through a different door," JP shook, "How about the right one? Anything back there?"

Phantom inched over, but immediately inched right back again, "Whatever's back there is behind all three," he twitched, "We've gotta get out of here!"

All three doors started shaking on the hinges, scaring everyone into a tight circle. Sooney came to and screamed at the sights and sounds. She grabbed onto Tracey with all her might and he was forced to pry her off when she wailed in his ear. Starla latched onto Phantom, but everyone else immediately stopped moving.

"Uh…" Yuu-Yuu started, "Where'd the floor go?"

"AH!" the entire group started screaming as they started falling.

"This is crazy!" Medira wailed, "What do we do now?!"

"By the looks of things…We fall…" Mizu murmured.

"Do you hear that?" Eevy stopped and looked around.

She turned around just as the screaming got louder. All she and Dragon saw was a blur of color and a wave of water. All they heard was a tremendous rumble of shouts as the entire group, whom they'd been searching for and who had been searching for them, splashed down in the water behind them. They looked at each other blankly, blinking twice and then looking back as everyone surfaced.

"Was that fun for you?" Eevy strolled over to the water and grinned down at Tracey, who scowled in return.

Sooney glared at her, "Be nice to my Tracey."

"_Your_ Tracey?" Eevy questioned with a huge grin, "Aww…"

"Shut up!" Tracey snapped, sinking in the water as his face turned an astonishing shade of crimson.

"What is this? Some kind of new Olympic sport?" Medira gagged up water and clung to JP.

"Don't know," Dragon shrugged with a completely blank look.

"Where's Mizu?" Yuu-Yuu asked suddenly, "Mizu?"

"Mizu? Mizu!" Misty called, her voice echoing.

"And where's Starla?!" Phantom bugged and started hyperventilating, "**_Starla_**!"

"Geez!" JP covered his ears, "Not so loud! I'm already deaf from water in my ears, don't make it permanent!"

Phantom stopped suddenly, "There it is again," he thought silently, "There's a psychic presence somewhere near."

"Has anybody seen Pikachu?!" Ash shrieked crazily, "**_Pikachu_**!"

"Ash, calm down!" Brock tried desperately to calm his friend as he started flailing, "We'll find Pikachu!"

"Hey!" everyone screamed at that, "Sorry," Mizu grinned, "But I think you guys should come look at this."

"Woah! What're you doing?!" Yuu-Yuu stopped her as she started going under.

"It's down there. Come on. Starla's already down there," Mizu took a deep breath and dove under.

Everyone else sighed, inhaled for all they were worth, and went under, "Here we go again," Eevy muttered, "Onward and downward!"

"Great…" Dragon murmured and followed.

The group made their way down to the bottom of the "lake" and then traveled along the bottom. Seaweed and underwater vegetation tangled around their packs and ankles now and again, but they kept going. A bright pink flash caught Eevy's sight from her right side, but when she turned, all that was there was a bunch of bubbles. She shrugged inwardly and kept going. They kept swimming, starting to run low on air, when Mizu arched to the left, heading between two stone slabs. She disappeared until the rest of the group found she was on land. Ash never knew Pikachu could swim until he saw his electric friend standing by Starla and dripping wet. 

"Um…Dexter, analyze…" Eevy held up her Poke'Dex and shuttered.

"Pokemon number 201. Unown. The Symbol Pokemon. Its flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. Its shape appears to have some meaning. Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related."

"Well…" Phantom muttered lowly, "There's my psychic presence. But I seriously thought it was stronger than this…"

"Does this strike anyone else as odd?" Starla asked blankly, staring at the wall of Pokemon in front of her.

"Actually…" Ash began, ringing out his hat, "No."

"Huh?!" Eevy looked at him as if he had three heads, "What do you mean _no_?!"

"Just that. No, this isn't odd. We've faced them before. Remember Molly?" he looked to Misty and Brock, who nodded, "That was the very first time _we_ met Entei. He wasn't the real one though. He was an illusion conjured up by these…Things."

"So it's true that Unown can make peoples' dreams and thoughts come to life?" Sooney shook slightly as she spoke, and when Ash nodded, she grabbed Tracey's arm again, "Hey, Unown! Make my dreams come true! Right here!" she kept pointing to Tracey, who tried desperately to force her back.

Mizu rolled her eyes, "So you're telling me this entire mansion was somebody's imaginary dream house? Geez! Somebody had better start taking their medication more regularly!"

An electronic chirping noise caused them to stop shouting and look upward, "Unown A," Dragon watched it float around before another joined it.

"And Unown Z," JP stepped away a bit, "They don't look too happy."

"They must be the ones starting the illusions," Eevy growled, "Hey, you ugly kindergarten supplies! You let us out of here right this minute!"

"Are you nuts?!" Medira wailed, she and Dragon yanking Eevy back, "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Don't get 'em angry, Eevy!" Dragon begged, but he was too late.

"Un-noon," Unown A's small black eye narrowed, "Un-noon!"

"Uh oh," Brock choked, "Let's get out of here! Run!" he turned and bolted for the water, but rammed a wall instead, "Oh no! They erased the door!"

Yuu-Yuu screamed bloody murder, "Oh my gawd! We're gonna get blasting into oblivion!"

"There's no where to go! We're gonna be powder for mixing drinks if we don't find a way out of this cavern!" Tracey started running around aimlessly, pulling Sooney around with him subconsciously.

Ash started wailing, "I never got to be a Pokemon Master!"

"And I never got into the Rainbow League!" Eevy cried, then turning and latching onto Ash and bawling as he did the same.

"You've got some major problems," Phantom leaned away.

"Shut up!" they both snapped out of it and, in turn, snapped at him in unison.

"They're getting ready to fire!" Misty burst, running around in circles, clutching Togepi.

"What attack is it?!" Tracey asked as wind start ferociously blowing from no where, "Maybe if we can find out, we can get far enough away!"

"Unown only have one attack!" Starla called, "The Hidden Power attack!"

"Their Hidden Power attacks are too strong! We'll never out run it!" Sooney was latched onto Tracey's waist as he ran around, "Save me, Tracey!"

"Save yourself!" he answered in a wail.

"Here it comes!" Dragon pulled Eevy's arm and ran toward the wall, "There's no way there's enough space!"

"We're doomed! Doomed, I say!" Eevy shivered, "This is it!"

The Hidden Power slammed forward from Unown A and Z. Black swirling with yellow-orange blasted the floor in front of them, collapsing it away. The whole bottom of the cavern exploded, sending everyone for another free fall. All they heard from above was that mechanic twitter the Unown let out. Some of the group was headed for water, others for hard tiled floor. Sooney let go of Tracey and pushed away from him, reaching behind her back and holding up a Poke'Ball.

"Qwilfish! I choose you!" she cried, chucking it downward to the water.

"Go, Maril!" Tracey shouted, throwing his own Poke'Ball forward.

"Kingler! Go, now!" Mizu called.

"Kingdra! We need you now!" Starla loved water, but not this much.

"Wavemaker! Your turn too!" Medira let out her only Water-type.

"Staryu, get down there!" Misty pulled Ash to where he'd hit Staryu too.

"We're doomed," Eevy muttered, "Nice knowing you, guys!"

Just as she was about to hit the floor, the ground morphed to a wide, round hole. She fell right through, letting out a long, wailing scream. As Dragon smashed to the ground, the hole disappeared, sealing Eevy in and Dragon out. He faltered momentarily before rolling over and punching the floor. 

Medira fished JP up onto Wavemaker's back with her, "Did I _really_ just see that?" she asked in disbelief.

Dragon continued pounding the tiles, "Open up! Let her out of there!" he calmed slightly and turned a hot crimson, "…Please…"

*^~^**^~^*

"Ouchy…" Eevy coughed and sat up, "What a headache. Hey, Dragon. What happened?" there was no answer and she quickly rolled to look around behind her, "Dragon?" she asked frantically, "Dragon? Phantom? Medira?" she started shaking more each second there was no reply, "Dragon! Medira! Where are you?!"

"They are not here."

Eevy shot up straight and froze solid, "Who's there?" she shot to her feet suddenly, "Who said that?" she glared around the black room.

"Your friends are not here," was the only answer, "How…Are you here?"

She swallowed and felt a stinging feeling roll up her spine, "I-I fell through a hole in the floor above us…Because of the Unown," she gulped.

"Ah…The Unown. A rare variety of troublemakers. Not that it's truly their fault; it is their…Their nature to carry out their duty of making dreams reality."

"Where are you?" she asked slowly and somewhat quietly.

"I am here," real explicate, "Where are you?"

"If you're talking to me, how do you not know where I am? And where, exactly, is _here_?" she asked with a bit of a bite.

"Here is beneath where you fell through. Here is also my home. You don't really know where you are…Do you?"

That disembodied voice thing was _really_ starting to get on her nerves, "Well…No. I don't know where I am. I'm kinda lost in this freaky little house somebody dreamed up. Literally."

"You were lost long before that, weren't you, Evangelina?"

Her eyes widened significantly, "How'd you-"

"Evangelina Hikoboshi. You've been lost as I have," it was getting closer now.

She turned around and looked up, "Yes. I have been a bit mixed up lately. But how did you know?"

"I too know what it's like to be confused. I too have been used and betrayed."

"I have never-"

"Yes you have," the voice was getting even closer as it butted in, "Admitted or not…You have."

"All right fine. I have," she looked around a bit more, "I could sure use some help here. It's kinda hard to reach the roof of a place about ten feet above you."

"I will help you, in exchange for your own help toward me."

*^~^**^~^*

"Run!" Phantom bolted around the edge of the water.

"Get away from me!" Starla shrieked and picked up her dress and cloak to run.

"You had to go yelling, didn't you?!" JP snapped at Dragon, "Go ahead, Dragon, yell at 'em some more!"

"Sure!" Dragon dodged a flying Unown, but turned around to face them, pushing one away, "You let her out of there! Right now!"

"I was only kidding!"

"Oh…Sorry."

"Geez! Don't make 'em any madder than they already are!" Medira sped past.

Misty missed dodging an Unown and tripped into the water, splashing to the surface, "Go get 'em, Staryu! Rapid Spin attack!"

"Hi-ya!" Staryu spun forward, smashing an Unown back.

"Fight back!" Ash called as he pulled Misty from the water, "Go, Noctowl! Attack with Foresight!"

"Each Unown-" Tracey paused to duck a flying Pokemon, "Has its own element! They could be any of the original seventeen elements; Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark or Steel!"

"How do we find out?!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked.

"Attack with different elements of your own Pokemon! Depending on the damage will help determine the type!" Tracey held out a Poke'Ball, "Scyther, I choose you!"

"Aurora Beam attack now!"

"Huh?" Dragon peered off to the side.

A blue/pink/yellow/green beam of ice blasted from their left. It slammed an Unown shaped like a G and sent it flying away. A bright blue flash sparked in the water as a Vaporeon dropped its Acid Armor, allowing itself to be seen.

"Well. I believe it's safe to say that Unown G was either Grass, Ground, Flying, or Dragon," Eevy laughed nastily, "Attack it again, Novo! Use a Water Gun, now!"

Novo's Water Gun flew forward and smashed into the Unown G again. He soared through the air, crashing to the ground. Eevy cheered and Novo grinned.

"It's a Ground-type, that G!" Eevy tilted her right foot up, tipping it side to side on her heel, "Great job, Novo!"

"Look! There's an H!" Sooney pointed, "Eevy!"

"Go, Novo! Attack with Water Gun again!" Eevy threw out her right arm as the Water smashed through the air, "No good…" she muttered as the H floated and took it, "Go, Zovo! Attack with your Flamethrower!" the Unown flew past faster than the other had, "It's either Ice or Grass."

"Where'd you come from?" Starla leaned to her right to avoid the flying S aiming for her.

"Down there," Eevy pointed to the floor, "I choose you now, Lovo! Use a Thunderbolt!" 

Lovo sprang forward and let out a rip of thunder, attracting the Electric-type Unown, "Go, Marowak!" Yuu-Yuu threw her Poke'Ball outward, "Use your Bonemerang now!"

Marowak's Bone flew forward, whirling around and crashing into the Electric Unown Lovo had attracted. It arced back, hitting them again and causing them to fly into the water. Yuu-Yuu cheered and jumped around.

"All right, Marowak! Now go in for a Bone Club attack!" she cried, "Yahoo!"

"It looks to me like most of these Unown are Electric-type," Tracey noted quickly, "We need Fighting, Rock, Grass and Ground-types. Now!"

"All right, Lovo! You know what to do!" Eevy shouted.

"Jolt!" he lunged for an Unown U.

"Attack with Double Kick, Lovo! Now!" she shouted, pointing to the Unown.

"Come on out, Geodude and Onix!" Brock threw out his Pokemon, "Go get 'em, guys!"

"Wavemaker! Attack with Skull Bash!" Medira called, "Now!"

"Vovo, Sovo, Yovo! We need you too!" Eevy threw out her last three Poke'Balls.

"Pikachu! Bayleef! Bulbasaur! Your turn too!" Ash called.

The next command surprised everyone, "Togepi, go!" Misty shouted, putting Togepi down and bopping her forward.

"Togepi?!" everyone but Misty questioned in unison.

"Yeah! Go, Togepi! Go after that T there!" Misty pointed.

Togepi wandered over to the scowling Unown T, chirping her head off, "Togi-pi!"

"But, Misty," Eevy leaned in from behind and to her left, "Togepi's just a baby."

"Yeah, Mist," Ash leaned in from behind and to her right, "Isn't that kinda risky?"

"Not at all," she caused them to tweak their faces, "Watch this! Togepi! Use your Metronome, now!"

"Metro…Nome?" Ash and Eevy twitched.

Togepi chirped, "Togi-tog-togi-togi!" and started waving her arms back and forth, causing Ash and Eevy to gasp, "Togi-PI!"

Togepi started jumping up and down, and a group of rocks lifted from the floor, pummeling the Unown into oblivion, "R-Rock Throw?" Eevy and Ash continued twitching.

"Yay, Togepi!" Misty cheered and picked her Pokemon up, "Yay, yay, yay!"

"Let's do it, everybody!" Dragon called, though he wasn't attacking, "Go get 'em!"

"Roll-Out!"

"Rock-Throw and Earthquake!"

"Metronome!"

"Vine Whip and Thunderbolt!"

"Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Psychic and Pursuit!"

After getting profusely rammed, slammed and smashed, the Unown retreated up through the roof, heading back to their cavern. A hole opened and all but two passed through. A and Z paused and glared down at the group, especially Phantom and Eevy, before turning and zipping up. Will's eyes narrowed slowly beneath his hood, the darker green expanding and contracting to take up and release the lighter. Eevy's eye colors twirled about around her pupil, then released repeatedly before she turned around and started walking back the way she came.

"Eevy!" Dragon called across the water, "Where're you going?"

"It's safe now. They're gone. You can come out," Eevy seemed to be speaking to the shadows, then reached into them.

A hobbling Pokemon, favoring his right leg, limped out beside her, his long three-fingered arm around Eevy's shoulders. He stumbled along side her as everyone gasped. His purple tail waved behind him, slightly drooping and his purple eyes tightened every time he took a step, due to the pain in his leg. Eevy kept one arm around his back and the other at his front to keep him steady. Ash, Misty and Brock stared blankly, then gaping.

"Mew…two?" Ash's head went tilting slowly to the side.

The Pokemon Eevy was bracing glanced up, his eyes widening, "Ashura," Mewtwo looked down, "The one person even _I_ never predicted as falling into this mess."

"You know him, Mewtwo?" Eevy pulled her left arm away as Mewtwo brushed her carefully back.

"Yes. From years ago in Purity Canyon," Mewtwo nodded and tripped toward the edge of the water.

"What happened to you, Mewtwo?" Misty asked frantically, cradling that amazingly super-charged Togepi.

Mewtwo looked back on Eevy, "I was ambushed," he said softly, "By the Unown. By the Alpha and Omega."

"A and O?" Tracey questioned blankly.

"No. The A and Z," Phantom corrected, "It's Latin for A and Z or beginning and end."

"Those two hold more powerful elemental attacks than the others. One is Water and Earth, the other Fire and Air. But they can also summon the powers of Steel, Psychic, Dark and Ghost. They are too strong; the start and the finish," Mewtwo shook his head slowly, "They injured me more severely than even Mew and used my memories and dreams to create this place."

"So just stop thinking about it," JP suggested, "The Unown can only create what's in a per-uh-Pokemon's thoughts."

"Just because they _can_ doesn't mean they _will_," Mewtwo noted slowly, "I have tried thinking of this place the way it used to be; an empty field, but the Unown will not drop their illusion."

"So…What do we do about it? Run around until the Unown get too tired to continue the illusions or what?" Medira asked blankly.

"I don't want to wonder around this place that long!" Sooney bawled and buried her face on Tracey's shoulder.

"We won't have to," Eevy calmed her spazzing friend, "If we can defeat Alpha and Omega, the others will have no leaders. The only thing we can try and do is stop them."

"But with what?" Yuu-Yuu scratched at the back of her head, "If Mewtwo couldn't stop them, what can?"

"If we were to separate Alpha from Omega, their powers would be split in half. One's powers are always to be dependant on the others," Mewtwo explained, "If we could get them apart, a powerful enough blast can finished either of the two off, but there would have to be a significant amount of force behind it," he glanced at Phantom, narrowing his eyes slowly.

"Are you sure about that, Mewtwo?" Brock questioned in his usually cautious manner. (Cautious, that is, as long as there were no pretty girls involved.)

"No one is sure of anything. Not even a Psychic Pokemon can be positive," Eevy grinned suddenly, "Psychic-type Pokemon wouldn't be naive enough to be positive."

A small, but noticeable grin appeared on Mewtwo's face, "We need to get to them soon. Their illusion world is growing."

*^~^**^~^*

Mewtwo stumbled along, refusing help from everyone. He kept glancing at Ash, Misty and Brock and probably wondering why that one young woman was clutching that boy's arm so tightly. He disappointed himself with the fact A and Z were able to defeat him so easily. He felt someone staring at him, which was absolutely no surprise, as most of the group was staring at him the entire time, but these eyes appeared stronger than others. He looked around and glanced over his shoulder at the one all the way in the back and hung back to get to him.

"You are staring," Mewtwo looked to his right and at the two with the hoods he'd wound up beside.

"Go up with them," the male-built one pushed the female-built one forward.

"You have power, don't you?" Mewtwo questioned this guy in the dark purple cloak.

"Yes. I do," Will nodded and continued walking, only at a slightly slower pace.

"Your mind…It seems familiar," Mewtwo's eyes narrowed slowly as he stared, "Why?"

Will glanced at him, swallowed, and hung back even more, "Because…" Will coughed twice, "Because…Because my f-f-father was on New Island," he gagged out.

Mewtwo's glance turned icy, yet hot in anger, "Your father was _his_ scientist?"

"I have no father," Will spat.

"But you just-"

"My father was a member of Team Rocket and to tell you the truth, I'm sometimes _glad_ you blew him up. Him and that Doctor Fuji character thought they could play God and bring all this good to the world through clones. Yeah. I saw that the way his daughter died a _second_ time."

Mewtwo's eyes actually watered at the mention of Amber, "That little girl…She was my one friend."

"I'm sorry," Will shook his head, "My father tried to get me into Team Rocket, but I wouldn't do it. He hated me for it, and I don't care. I'm happy with what I have with the League and not with them. I do everything in my power to stop Team Rocket when I see it coming…Just because of my father."

Mewtwo took a deeper breath and stumbled slightly with Will catching him quickly, "Unlike you…I truly have no father," he said suddenly, "I don't see…How it is possible…For someone who has had one to wish not to…When those who don't…Truly want one. Your father…Could have been someone else's and you would have truly had none…And you, I'm sure, would have wanted one."

Will looked away, "Possibly, but not him."

"What…What of your mother?" Mewtwo touched a nerve and felt Will twitch.

"She…She's dead," Will bit his bottom lip and choked, "Killed herself."

Even Mewtwo cringed, "May I be told why?"

Will glared slightly, "My f-f-father was having an affair…With another Rocket," he shrugged as Mewtwo realized he struggled saying that one word…For obvious reasons, "And she killed herself after finding out. If she'd waited another year…The one he'd been cheating with disappeared in the Andes while she was searching for…For a Mew."

Mewtwo sighed, "I am sorry."

"Why?"

"Your past is painful. As is mine. Yet I thought all humans led easy, painless lives."

"That's almost never true. There is always something causing pain. Some just worse off than others."

*^~^**^~^*

"There you are!" a Rocket slapped a Persian on the top of his head, "What took you so bloody long?!"

"I couldn't find a place to park the balloon," the Persian answered snottishly.

"You stupid rug!" Jen hissed and hit him again, "I ought t-" she sprang into the air at the explosion from behind, "It…Couldn't be…"

Her worst fear came true…"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend out reach to the stars above!"

"Meowth! Where is everybody?! We're supposed ta' be after da' twerps, not a bunch a' dandelions!" he looked around the field and growled.

"Meowth!" James kicked him away, "You interrupted the motto!"

"How dare you!" Jessie smacked him over the edge of the Meowth balloon.

Meowth plummeted from the balloon and landed smack-dab on top of Persian, "P-P-Persian?" he asked shakily upon sitting up.

"Get off me, you bloody fool!" Persian smacked him away.

"Jen?!" Jessie shrieked, shoving James out of the way to lean where he'd been standing, "What're you doing here?!"

"None of your business, you old bat!" Jen answered with a hiss.

"What did you just call me?!" Jessie burst, leaning a little too far over the edge, "Yiyee! James, help me!" she kicked as she held the basket upon tumbling over the edge.

"I've got you, Jess!" James pulled her back into the basket, but a sudden explosion surprised them, "What's that goofball doing?" James looked out and over the edge, searching for their junior, Mondo, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Um…I don't think that's a comet," Jessie pointed to a Rocket-Rocket soaring toward them.

"No, but we'll soon be seeing plenty of stars," James murmured as the Rocket hit their balloon and popped it on contact.

They flew around in circles, screaming, before they landed with a slam beside Jen, who laughed, "That was perfect aim, Persian!"

"I didn't shoot anything, Jen," Persian paused his strangling of Meowth to answer her, then continued hitting him.

"It wasn't? Then who-"

"Prepare for trouble _and make it double_!"

"To _infect_ the world with devastation!"

"To _blight_ all people in _every_ nation!"

"To denounce the _goodness_ of truth and love!"

"To extent our _wrath_ to the stars above!"

"No…Way…" Jen moaned, "It can't be _them_ too…"

"_Cassidy_!"

"_Butch_!"

"Team Rocket _circling Earth all day and night_!"

"Surrender _to us now or you'll surely lose the fight_!"

"_Rat-i-cate!_"

"Well, well, well," a blond with oddly styled hair sauntered over, "If it isn't Jessica Musashi and James Kojiro."

"Cassidy Yamoto…" Jessie hissed.

"And Butch Kosaburo," James mispronounced Butch's name _again_.

"It's not Butch, you idiot! It's B_u_tch!" Butch growled, glaring at James.

"And look over there," Cassidy pointed, "Jen Jinu and Persian."

Jen scowled, "What do you want, Cassidy?"

"The Boss sent us out here to investigate this mansion. Says it appeared in less than a day," Cassidy sneered as Jessie cringed at the mention of The Boss, "Oh, Jessie, don't worry about The Boss. He loves you three."

"He…Does?" James asked blankly, staring.

"Yes. He says you make great entertainment when he's looking through your progress report!" Butch started laughed crazily, "It's so poor, he can't help but laugh!"

"Dat's not funny!" Meowth snapped.

"Sure it's not," Cassidy waved him away, "Come Butch, Raticate. We should get in there and look around.

Jessie grunted lowly, "She could get to the twerps first. We should go after them."

"Yeah," even Jen and Persian agreed, "That little brat with the Eevee is in there too."

"Let's go," James ran up behind Butch, Cassidy and Raticate.

"What are _you_ doing?" Cassidy questioned with a nasty glare to Jen and Jessie.

"Well, it just so happens, little miss perfect," Jen spat and growled, "That _we_ have some business to take care of here too."

"What? With your dreaded bimbo brigade and twerp trio?" Butch snickered and Cassidy let out a shrill laugh.

"Actually…" James murmured, "Yes…"

Butch and Cassidy, as well as their Raticate, irrupted into laughter at that. Jessie, James, Meowth, Persian and Jen all sighed and slouched along behind them as they headed inside the mansion that had, amazingly enough, appeared in less than a day.

*^~^**^~^*

"Does anyone else feel like we're being followed?" Yuu-Yuu's eyes darted side to side as she scuffed up dirt and dust with her already dirty shoes.

"I can almost guarantee we're being followed," Brock walked with his arms crossed, "Those Unown are probably keeping close tabs on all of us."

"They are watching," Mewtwo noted, "Quite intently."

"No doubt," Medira murmured and shuttered, "They want to keep close tabs on us so they know when and where to attack."

Sooney shrieked suddenly, "We're all gonna die!" she bawled and entirely cut off the circulation to Tracey's arm.

Tracey grimaced nervously, muttering something to Eevy to the respect of, "Get her the hell off me, please," but he drooped when Eevy merely snickered and walked away.

Phantom looked up at the ceiling, puzzling everyone around him at the way he stared, "Uh…" Starla questioned lightly, "What're you doing?"

"Do you hear that?" he asked as he continued looking up.

"Huh?" the whole group paused what they were doing, including Sooney's bawling, and tilted their ears upward toward the ceiling.

"I don't hear anything," Ash murmured.

"Yeah. Neither do it," Misty agreed.

"You will…" Phantom stepped back to the wall, pulling Starla with him.

Jason and Lance had learned from past experience to trust Will's hearing. They grabbed Eevy and Medira by the wrists and backed to the wall. Mewtwo did the same, also sensing _incoming_ visitors. A few moments later, faint screaming could be heard. Everyone looked quite confused until a whole opened in the roof and five people and two Pokemon dropped in on the group who hadn't moved. Bold red **R**'s sent Eevy into a burning rage.

"What the heck was that?!" Jen sat up and spit out a clump of Persian's fur, "What did those noodles do to us?!"

"And where in heaven's name are we?!" Cassidy looked around frantically, "AH! Where'd you come from?!"

"One question at a time, please," murmured the spiral-eyed Butch as he lay beneath Jessie, Cassidy and Jen, "And mine comes first. Could you get off me?"

"My charm! My charm! My beautiful charm!" Meowth wailed as he ran up and down the hall, screaming, "It's scratched!"

"My baaaack…" James moaned, flat out beneath the rest of Team Rocket, "You threw out my back again…"

"You!" Eevy stomped forward and grabbed Jen's collar, "You little wretch! What are you doing here?! Did you come after Mewtwo?! Are you following me?!" she started shaking her around, "_Go away_!"

"I…Wish…I…Could…" Jen choked as Eevy threw her around by the collar.

Mewtwo now thought, as we all know, that fighting was wrong and unimportant to life, yet, upon seeing the bold red **R**…Well…Let's just say he decided to let the nice young lady have her way. Dragon gaped at how Eevy was pushed Jen around the hall, screaming at Team Rocket about how they'd better leave everyone's Pokemon alone before she got _really_ angry. When she'd finished with Jen, Eevy stepped away, flustered beyond recognition. Sooney shoved James and the other Rockets off and pulled Tracy to a stand before again attaching to his arm. He sighed as everyone stood up and brushed off.

"How'd you get down here anyway?" Brock stepped away from Team Rocket.

"You saw us, and felt us!" Cassidy snapped, "We fell in! From up there," she pointed upward.

"Some sort of weird hyro-whatchya-macallits attacked us and all of a sudden-BAM! We're down here laid out on top of you," Jessie continued.

"I'm sure," Yuu-Yuu put in, "That by 'hyro-whatchya-macallits' you me hieroglyphics?"

"Yes! That's the word!" Persian jumped, "They were all black, shaped like letters, with-"

"One beady little eyeball," Meowth added, "Glarin' everywher' we went. Following us like hawks until dey' made da' ground dissapea'."

Butch looked over at the large purple…thing by the wall and scratched his head, "What's that thing?" he cocked his head.

Misty desperately contained a laugh, as did Ash, Brock and even Mewtwo himself, "They don't remember," she whispered to them.

"Whatever it is," Jen pushed forward, "It sure does look rare and valuable."

"The Boss would love it!" James shrieked and pulled out a Poke'Ball, "Go, Wee-"

"Don't you dare!" Eevy stepped between them and growled, "You leave Mewtwo alone! He's _not_ yours, he _never was_ yours, and he _never will be_ yours! So just…Back off!" she thundered, sending everyone back a step.

A purple hand met her shoulder, "Please. It is all right. I can defend myself."

"But you shouldn't have to," she shot Team Rocket a filthy look.

"If we want to get out of here," Medira pushed in, "We're going to have to find those stupid excuses for Psychic-types and stop their illusion world from getting any bigger."

"The only way to do that is to work together," JP smirked at Team Rocket, "Which means _you_ have to team up with _us_."

"Geez, munchkin," Will snickered, poking Jason in the back, "When you make that face, you look kinda like an evil Smurf from the Emerald City of Oz."

Jason glared into him and spat back, "OK, _Weedle_," referring to Will's initials of W.D.L., "Let's go."

A strange rumble caught their attention and caused them to look around. The whole scene was changing again, this time to a rocky setting with crevasses and crags everywhere. Eevy gagged and latched onto Dragon, who shuttered upon seeing how little walking space they had. A whole two feet from the wall.

"Well," Mizu crossed her arms, "How generous of the Unown to give us _so many_ choices on _WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO_?!"

Everyone had to lean away from her on that, but they then started to lean back onto the wall/mountain behind them. When she screamed, the entire expanse shook like a leaf. Yuu-Yuu and Sooney screamed even louder than Mizu had, quaking everyone around. Mewtwo resorted to lifting into the air and hovering until the shaking finally ended. He dropped slowly down beside the group and steadied a few of his "companions" with his psychic abilities.

"OK…" Eevy gaped and stood straight, "No sudden movements or noises, OK? So…Let's go," she started walking sideways along the stone.

"Un-own," that odd chirping noise came again as Alpha and Omega flew around the corner.

"That's them!" Jessie shrieked, "Those are the things that blasted us down instead of off!"

"Those are the two we're supposed to beat!" Ash stomped his foot, accidentally crumbling some of the stone away, "Yiyee!" he jumped away from the edge as it broke away.

"Un-own!" both A and Z lit up a bright white.

"They're changing the landscape again!" Brock shuttered and latched onto the wall.

A few moments later, there was no wall to hang onto. Brock stumbled forward a few steps, looking down at the ground. They stood on a stone floor, staring around the large rectangular room they ended up in. There were no walls; the mansion itself was now gone, leaving just the floor. Bright white sparks were flying around the center of the floor, drawing a white chalk rectangle. Around the outside of the floor, the edges started glowing white. The white light rose, building bleachers around the stone floor. Everyone stepped closer together, looking out in any given direction as everything formed. The white lights stopped and showed a rectangular Pokemon stadium with high-standing seats and a good-sized playing field. Unown filled the seats to their sides, chirping and twittering loudly.

"Look at all those things!" Sooney shivered and slowly took Tracey's arm.

"They're everywhere," Tracey locked his arm around Sooney's in return.

"But this…" Eevy stepped forward and looked around the stadium, "This…Is crazy."

"This is just wrong," Medira shuttered, "It's twisted, it's warped, it's-"

"-My dream," Eevy finished for her and just kept staring around.

"It's _what_?" Dragon stared at her blankly.

"This is my one dream," she brushed her hair away and pointed across the arena, staring at A and Z as they inched closer together.

They floated one behind the other and then smashed into each other, morphing and changing as a Ditto would, "Oh my God," Luri gasped and stepped away, "It's…It's…Its…"

"The Dragon Master," Phantom choked out, nearly falling over face-first.

"Your dream," Dragon leaned down to Eevy's side and held her left arm with both his hands, "Your dream; what is it?"

"To face Master Lance Ryujin," Eevy's eyes shook as she looked forward, "The one thing I've always wanted since I first became a trainer. I want to meet and defeat Master Lance Kaley Ryujin in a Pokemon Battle," she stomped forward a step and into the trainer box opposite the fake Elite Fourth, "And by gawd, I'm gonna do it!" the podium started raising as Jason and Will caught Lance as he toppled over.

"If you can defeat us, we'll let you out," the copy-cat said in two different tones of voice at the same time, "And end our dream world for good."

"You're on!" Eevy snapped, "You're not the real Dragon Master, so there's no way you can be as good as him! Let's do it!"

"We-uh-I choose Aerodactyl!" they tossed a Poke'Ball forward, but their movements were blurry; like three shadows trailed behind the moving arm (Think cursor tail in Windows…).

"OK!" Eevy tossed a Poke'Ball up and caught it again, launching it forward, "Go, No-"

"Hold it!" the opponent called, "No nicknames! It's both unfair and confusing!"

"_Fine_," she enunciated coldly, "Go, Vaporeon! I choose you!"

"What did you just call me?" Novo-um-Vaporeon turned to look at her, then looked back, "WOAH!"

"Calm down, _Vaporeon_, and get in there!" Eevy called, "Move it and attack with a Water Gun!"

"Aerodactyl! Agility to avoid it!"

As Aerodactyl lifted into the air with a huge gust of wind, Vaporeon pounced forward, shooting Water Gun after Water Gun in a rapid-fire assault. The Aerodactyl dodged gracefully, combining blocks with his wings with amazing aerodynamics. Eevy hissed and Alpha Omega, as she chose to call them, smirked evilly.

Lance was sitting on his knees behind Eevy, jaw hanging down to nearly hit the ground, "I don't believe it. Her one dream is to face me. To defeat me. And she's doing it right now, though it's not really me. If she defeats 'me' now, what will she do when and if we _do_ face each other for real? What if she loses here? Will she quit because of an illusion? Please, Beast of Lightning, I know you're watching. Don't mess with our heads, Raikou!"

"Go, Vaporeon! Use your Aurora Beam, now! Towards its wing!"

"Aerodactyl, dodge and dive bomb!"

Aerodactyl spun quickly away, wrapping his wings back for a direct slam straight for Vaporeon. Vaporeon took in a deep breath and held his mouth shut. Aerodactyl was approaching fast.

As Aerodactyl was nearing Vaporeon, "Vaporeon! Ice Beam, now!" Eevy called over the shrieking Pokemon dropping from the sky.

"Por…Eon!" Vaporeon dropped his jaw and let loose a line of ice and chilling air.

Aerodactyl let out a long, hollow wail of a roar and plummeted to the ground on his side, gurgling in defeat. Lance, the _real_ Lance, gaped as his copy's eyes stayed wide in surprise.

"Return, Aerodactyl," the copy pulled out a Poke'Ball and recalled the Pokemon, "We never said what this match-up would be. A three on three?"

"Fine with me, though the _real_ Dragon Master would want a six on six," Eevy sneered, "Two more to go, and no best of something stuff. You have to beat all three. Call your next Pokemon!"

"No need to get pushy," he reached to his belt again, "Go, Gyarados!"

Eevy grinned, "Go, Vaporeon! Use your Blizzard, now!"

"Gyarados, use Bite attack!" the copy smirked.

Gyarados leaned down as Vaporeon tried to slide to a stop and caught the Water-type in his mouth. Yuu-Yuu and Mizu shrieked and Sooney grabbed Tracey's arm even tighter. Gyarados swung his neck down and dropped Vaporeon down to the hard arena below. Vaporeon stood shakily, twinging in pain.

"Finish it, Gyarados! Slap it with your tail!"

"No, Vaporeon!"

Gyarados spun around in one swift movement and sent Novo the Vaporeon soaring away with a cry and shriek. He crashed into Eevy's podium and dropped with a thud to the stone below.

"Vaporeon!" Eevy jumped sky high, "You'd better get back in your ball!"

The fake Lance laughed evilly, "What're _you_ so happy about?" Medira growled.

"Just imagining our mystery world growing larger once you've been defeated," he grinned nastily as Eevy examined her Poke'Balls, "Who's next?"

"I choose you!" the Ball flew forward, "Jolt Ball!"

"Jolt-eon!" Lovo drug his foot, "Jolt-jolt!"

"Good choice," her opponent nodded, "Go, Gyarados! Use your Dragon Rage!"

"Go, Jolteon! Use an Agility, now!" Eevy cried.

Jolteon crouched sideways and lunged to the right, zipping about repeatedly as Gyarados let out attack after attack. He hissed as a Dragon Rage slightly grazed his side, but he just kept running.

"Start circling it, Jolteon!" Eevy ordered.

"Keep your eyes on it and attack with a Whirlpool!"

Lovo kept running around Gyarados in a complete circle as the Whirlpool spun around behind him. The Whirlpool followed him wherever he ran, causing him to go faster. Eevy's eyes narrowed.

"Jolteon! Thunder attack, right now!"

"Gyarados!" 'Lance' cried desperately.

The Thunder attack roared forward from the violently hissing Jolteon. It connected with the Whirlpool behind him and dragged it into the Twister, adding to Gyarados' confusion. The water dragon Pokemon roared louder than Lance's had ever before and glared down at Lovo the Jolteon as he licked himself. The Thunder wrapped around Gyarados, ending the Twister/Whirlpool and slamming him to the ground. Sparks flew around him as Brock fell over backwards and Mizu stood gaping.

"All right, Jolteon!" Eevy cheered, "Woo hoo!"

"Return now, Gyarados," the copy growled and his hand reached for his last Poke'Ball, but _not_ from his belt.

"Oh no!" Lance gasped silently, eyes widening and pupils shrinking, "No! No! Not the Rage Ball!" he pleaded his own mind.

"I choose you, now! Dragonite of the Rage Ball!" the other Lance let the Poke'Ball fly.

A Dragonite twice the size of any other roared and bellowed proudly upon breaking from the Ball. Eevy stumbled back a step and Jolteon fell over from the force of its feet hitting the ground. Tracey stumbled into Sooney, who steadied him, and Misty latched onto Ash. Starla held tight to Phantom's waist and Medira kept a firm grasp on JP's hand. Lance was all too used to this and didn't even move when the hulking Dragon-type landed. Mizu had actually resorting to using Brock as a balance.

"This is the last Pokemon! We're not fooling around any more!" the copycat spat.

"Neither am I!" Eevy growled, "Go, Jolteon! Thunder Wave attack, now!"

"Use your own Thunder Wave, Dragonite!"

Both Thunder Waves flew forward, slamming into each other and blowing up on contact. Jolteon leaned away and Dragonite lifted his arm to his face. Both trainers coughed and waved the smoke away. Jolteon was panting and Dragonite stared down at him with some odd sort of toothy Dragonite smile.

"Dragonite! Fly up and use a Twister attack, now!"

Eevy stepped away as the Dragonite jumped into the air and pounded his wings about, sending huge washes of air down on Jolteon. Jolteon started buckling under the pressure as a Twister attack again started brewing.

"Run with an Agility!" Eevy called, watching her Pokemon speed away.

"Follow it, Dragonite!" the opponent ordered.

The Dragonite started flying, pulling the attack with him, but he had to stop. Lovo was going even too fast for him to keep up and track. Jolteon growled as he ran, as the Twister was throwing sand and dirt into his Dragon Raged side.

"Lean toward it, Jolteon!" Eevy shouted.

"Don't get too close!" Ash warned.

Jolteon kept running, tilting his body toward the spinning attack as he moved, "Now, Jolteon!" Eevy threw out her arm, "Thundershock Pins, now!"

Jolteon gnarled like an angry hissing cat as he bolted around. He charged with electricity and fired his Thundershock. Upon letting lose his lightning, he also released a batch of Pin Missiles up through it, creating an attack Eevy had designed especially for Lovo. Dragonite let out a deep alto wail and fell straight down into the Twister, dispersing it in any given direction. He started to land to sit, but forcefully pushed his legs down. Upon his feet making contact with the ground, he turned, whipping his tail around and right into Jolteon's face. Lovo the Jolteon shrieked and slid away, whimpering as he slowly got to his feet, but quickly toppled again.

Dragonite roared in approval, "Well done," Alpha Omega grinned, "One more to go."

"Shut up!" Eevy spat, "Return and rest a while, Jolteon. You did very well.

"Who shall be the last defeat?" Alpha Omega was near dancing in their victory.

"_You_," Eevy fumed and took out a Poke'Ball engraved with a star, "Now! It's time for you!" she shouted, tossing it forward in her signature throw, "Star Ball!"

"What?!" everyone gasped as the tiny Eevee faced off against the hulking Dragonite, "No way!"

Alpha Omega stared for a moment, arms crossed, before bursting into laughter, "You _must_ be joking!" they giggled.

"Don't think so!" Eevy gnarled, "Let's do it!"

"You've got it!" Alpha Omega pointed for Vovo, "Wing Attack it, now!"

"Go, Eevee! Use Sand Attack, now!" Eevy pointed right back.

Eevee turned around and scuffed up a pile of dirt with his back feet. He stepped back and snapped his tail side to side, throwing the sand up into Dragonite's eyes in full force. The Dragon-type stepped away, claws on his eyes as he scraped the attack away.

"Dragonite! Turn and use Rock Smash attack!" Alpha Omega ordered.

"Eevee! Tail Spin attack, now!"

Dragonite's tail rammed the ground at full speed, smashing the stone away. Sand, dirt and shrapnel of rock exploded into the air. Eevee turned again, this time spinning his tail like a flying propeller. The debris hit and ricocheted off, spitting back at Dragonite. He raised an arm and smacked them away, causing them to land around Eevee, who jumped away.

"Go, Dragonite!" Alpha Omega threw out their arm, "Attack now with Outrage!"

"I'm having enough of this!" Eevy's eyes twirled about, "Eevee! Shadow Ball, now!"

Team Rocket hated this attack; it hurt too much. They ducked behind Eevy's podium, so as not to see Dragonite getting blasted. Mewtwo floated carefully in the air behind Eevy as Vovo the Eevee bent down, face tightening in anger. In front of him, a dark, evil looking sphere brewed and formed. Dark blue sparks and lines of crimson rolled and flowed through and around it. Eevee jumped into the air upon his attack reaching its full potential and dropped again, letting lose a roaring, growled, ripping attack. The Ghost-type ball of energy connected with Dragonite as he started firing the Outrage, pushing it right back into him. A white brighter that the white that had made the arena was now destroying it. All that anyone could hear through the explosion was the bawling roar of a Dragonite. When the attack cleared, Eevy was on her knees on the ground where her podium had been, Vovo was standing and panting on the arena in front of her, Dragonite was no where to be seen and Alpha Omega was on the ground across from Eevy. Team Rocket looked around blankly, as their hiding spot was gone and everybody else just kind of sat around scratching their heads. All that remained was the main hall of the mansion, which they were standing in.

"There," Eevy panted, "I defeated you. Now get rid of everything that was your dream."

Alpha Omega swallowed, then grinned sadistically, "No."

"What do you mean no?!" Jen spat, "You promised!"

"Did you ever hear the words 'I promise' come out of my mouth?" he-uh-they-um-it grinned, "No. There was no agreement. There was no promise."

"You little toads!" Cassidy hissed, "Let us out of here!"

"I think not," its left arm raised and a bubble of Fire and their other elements started forming.

"Look out!" Mewtwo jumped suddenly, pushing Eevy out of the way as the attack plummet straight for her.

The attack hit the floor, everyone expecting it to blow up, but nothing happened, "Mewtwo!" Eevy sat up, sitting Mewtwo up with her, "Why did you do that?!"

"Because…I know of…Of the Beasts…" came the cough response, "We are…Good friends. Nothing can happen to harm you…" he glanced up at her, "…Raikou's Angel."

Eevy's eyes widened as Mewtwo coughed again. They then suddenly narrowed as she sat him up against the wall and stomped to her feet. Arm directly to her sides, she stormed over in front of Alpha Omega.

"Now," she hissed, her eyes lighting up a violent crimson-maroon, "I'm going to have to hurt you."

Everyone backed away as she pulled the remaining five Poke'Balls from her belt. The Flame, Jolt, Rain, Moon and Sun Balls broke on the ground, five hissing Eons with roared red eyes glaring into Alpha Omega. It stepped away as Eevy's face acquired an almost evil shade.

"Mewtwo tells me a strong enough blast can defeat you," she growled, her eyes lighting even brighter, "We'll show you a blast you'll never forget! Hidden Power! Now!"

"Oh no!" Alpha Omega backed away a step and started to turn.

"Eee!" all six Pokemon boomed.

Alpha Omega screamed in a voice totally unlike that of Lance as the Hidden Power of all six Pokemon crashed into them. They jolted in mid-stride and bellowed and long and painful wail as the power ripped away at them. They separated, returning to their Unown A and Z forms, and were thrown up into the air. The disappeared into the sky as the magnetic chirping of the other Unown echoed away as the others vanished as well. The Ovos stopped their attack and stepped back as step as their master fell to her knees. The mansion started shaking and everything disappeared, leaving everyone in the center of a field on Hidden Route 1. As her Pokemon gathered around her, Eevy wobbled to a stand.

"Now that's what I call blasting off again," Eevy grinned, "Which reminds me…Ash?"

"Right, Eevy," Ash nodded and smirked nastily, "Pikachu, go!" he tossed Pikachu out of his backpack, "Thunderbolt attack, now!"

Team Rocket screamed even louder than Alpha Omega had as the explosion from Pikachu's Thunderbolt sent them soaring into the air, "Why'd they do that?!" Cassidy bawled.

"After the help we tried to give?!" James whined.

"All we wanted was a few Pokemon!" Jen shrieked.

"And what was our purpose in this story anyway?!" Persian growled.

"Maybe we could call it comic relief," Jessie murmured.

"Comic? More like comet!" Meowth puffed.

"That's for sure, as just like a comet…" Butch muttered in midair.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wob-buff-et!"

Eevy was waving as they flew away, but suddenly gasped, "Where's Mewtwo?! They didn't get him, did they?!"

"No," everyone looked upward, "They did not get me."

"Good," she smiled wide.

"Now that Alpha Omega and the other Unown are gone, I may finally be on my way. I thank you," Mewtwo nodded to Eevy while floating, "Raikou's Angel, for all the help you have given me and the kindness you have shown me. Please remember I'll always be around for you, if you ever happen to need me," he nodded and shot up into the air, "Good bye, my new found friends. Perhaps we'll meet again someday," he glanced back at Will, then sped off towards the western coast of Nanka.

"I wonder where he's going," Mizu put her hands on her hips.

"I dunno," Brock shrugged, "But how about you going out with me?"

"Eww! Get a life!" she smacked him away.

"I never want to go through that _ever_ again," Tracey moaned.

"Thank you, Tracey!" Sooney squeezed his arm, "You saved my life!"

"But I thought Eevy-" Dragon started.

"Ah, let her go," Eevy waved her hand at Sooney, "Let her whine to somebody else for a change."

"That sure was some crazy experience," JP tilted his head to the left.

"Not crazy," Medira shook her head, "Twisted."

"I always hoped we'd meet Mewtwo again, but I never thought it'd be anything… quite like this," Ash muttered.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed from his shoulder.

"You got that right," Misty nodded slowly at his side.

"Togi-pi!" Togepi chirped.

"Why did Mewtwo look at you like that just before he left?" Luri asked as she nudged Will's arm, "Does he know something I don't?"

"He knows a lot you don't know," he saw her scowl, "He knows a lot no one knows. He's a Psychic-type, so he can learn things some people and Pokemon can only wish to learn. He's just…That way. It's his nature to wander and wonder, as it was the Unowns' to cause mischief. Everyone has a certain nature to them, and for Psychics, it's to be different," he looked down at the ground, kicking the head off a dandelion, "Just like my father…" he looked up again, "I miss you, dad. You too mom."

"You're leaving again, I presume," Eevy looked up at Dragon.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Got a lot of worked to get done back home. I'll see you again."

"Yep," she agreed lowly.

"You _are_ coming back, right?" Medira crossed her arms while looking to JP.

"Well, of course I am!" he burst, "I can't not come back when you're all alone without me!"

"Sure…" she trailed off and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you say we eat here today? Just the bunch of us?" Starla suggested suddenly, "Our boss can wait!"

"Yeah! And Brock can cook us something good!" Ash jumped around crazily.

"Sure!" everyone beamed, their voices trailing off as Raikou, Entei and Suicune bounded away into the woods, leaving them to their own devises.

*^~^**^~^*

You know how there're always scenes during the ending credits at the Pokemon Movies? Well, here ya' go with the theme song and ten extra scenes!

__

Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes.  
Like any other.  
Fall out and lose his mind.  
And I'm sorry for the things I did.  
For your teardrops over words I said.  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again?

It's true.  
I mean it,  
From the bottom of my heart.  
It's true.  
Without you I would fall apart.

Whatever happened?  
I know that I was wrong.  
Can you believe me?  
Maybe your faith is gone.  
But I love you an I always will,  
So I wonder if you want me still.  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again?

It's true.  
I mean it,  
From the bottom of my heart.  
It's true.  
Without you I would fall apart.

I'd do anything to make it up to you,  
So please understand.  
And open up your heart once again.

It's true.  
I mean it,  
From the bottom of my heart.  
It's true.  
Without you I would fall apart… -Backstreet Boys

The whole group, meaning everyone, is sitting around in various numbers around Hidden Route 1. Pikachu's running around with the Ovos boys, cheering out loudly, and everyone else is split up in separate groups. Eevy's looking up at the clouds with Vovo curled up at her side with Dragon pestering her with a fuzzy weed. Sooney's attached to Tracey's arm and Tracey is actually somewhat enjoying himself. JP's again flirting with Medira, paying her cute remarks, which she accepts without question. Starla's leaning up against Phantom, staring at the grass as Phantom keeps his arm around her shoulders. Misty is muttering about Bug-types as Ash tried desperately to calm her. Brock's leaning over the food and Yuu-Yuu's trying desperately to look over his shoulder so she can blab to everyone what his 'surprise meal' is. Mizu's looked down at a scribble in her notebook, doodling something about someone she has a crush on and then grinning at her initials beside his. Officer Jenny pulls by on her bike, asking what all the commotion was about and everyone just sits and starts laughing, puzzling Officer Junsa to every extent…

Dragon's standing next to Dragonite, Starla to Dewgong, Phantom to Xatu and JP to Sapphire. Everyone but Eevy and Medira is standing back a bit, leaving them alone. It's gotten dark and the sky is the focus of everyone's attention as Eevy and Medira step up to kiss Dragon and JP good bye. As they step away, Pikachu shouts and points upward as a shooting star flies across the sky. Eevy mutters "I wish to know him better." Dragon whisper "Let me show her who I am." Medira murmurs "Please don't make me wait to long." And JP wishes "Please let me tell her someday." The quartet leaving mount their Pokemon, wave and say their good byes. Dragonite and Xatu lift off, Dewgong starts sliding down the path and Sapphire starts running. The group staying behind waves to them as they disappear down the route. And Medira and Eevy start bawling, causing everyone to sweat-drop…

Ash, Misty and Brock wave to everyone as they start walking away early the next morning. Sooney's latched onto Tracey's arm, begging him to stay, but Mizu and Yuu-Yuu pry her away. Vovo hops to Eevy's shoulder and waved to Pikachu and Togepi as Ash and Company turn and leave, slowly following the path back to the city they were in last. Eevy turns to everyone and picks up her backpack, telling them it's time to go. They gather everything and start on their way…

Team Rocket is cringing in front of their Boss, getting yelled at for getting blasted off time and again. Two more Rockets come from the backroom upon Giovanni snapping his fingers and the usual Rockets scream bloody murder. Giovanni's Persian laughs haughtily at Jen's Persian and Jessie and James' Meowth, who scowl evilly back on her…

The Elite Four are standing in front of their boss as well, getting lectured on how their not allowed out of Rainbow Metropolis city limits without explicit permission. Lance is staring at the floor, thinking of Eevy, and Jason is staring at his boss, but thinking of Medira. Luri and Will are cringing as they hold tight to each other's hands. Their boss stands and sends them out, growling as they exit…

Eevy's sitting at a table at the local Pokemon Center, looking at her brother's map as her Pokemon run around the room. She folds the map and puts it in her back pocket, playing with her Pokemon before Sooney runs by, raving that she has a letter from Tracey. Medira drops an envelope in front of Eevy and waves her own happily, picking up her Umbreon, Blackstorm, and sitting down with him in her lap. Eevy sits across from her and Vovo jumps into her lap. They both read their letters contently before standing and walking over to Sooney, who's screaming, as Tracey signed her letter *gasp!* "Love, Tracey"…

Jason and Lance are fighting over who's first to get their letters and end up accidentally shoving Luri off to the side. She growls and stands up, eyes flaring an angry ice blue. They step away, but she lets her Dewgong and Jynx loose. Jynx throws balls of ice at Lance as he runs away and Dewgong chases Jason around, trying to prod him with her horn. After that fiasco, everyone stops and 'JP' and 'Dragon' read their letters as Will drags Luri out the front door, onto the porch so as she'll leave them alone, but occupy him…

Ash, Misty and Brock are all ragging on Tracey, as he got a return letter from Sooney. She signed his "Love you, Sooney" and they were having great fun teasing him about how he got a '_loooove_ letter' as Ash called it. Misty thought it was cute, Pikachu thought it was thrilling, Brock was determined to get the two together, Ash was laughing too hard to say what he thought of it, though it was most apparent, and Togepi couldn't have cared any less. Tracey just turned beat red and ran away down the route as everyone ganged up on him…

Mewtwo is standing on a rooftop, looking down into the heart of the city. He's sensing the minds of Eevy and Lance, causing the two to think of each other. He feels Eevy's gasp, then whimper and feels Lance sadden significantly. He leaves their minds and ventures into Jason and Medira, feeling Jason smile wide and Medira grin and giggle. He then looks to Will and Luri, but pulls away immediately. What they were doing was none of his business…

Eevy is sitting in the Pokemon Center when Nurse Joy walks up behind her and holds out a plate of cake. She hands it to Eevy, who takes it willingly, as it's chocolate with raspberry icing. When she questions what it's for, Joy points over to the Ovos, who, along with Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Mizu, are covered in flour and cake mix. Medira's standing in the corner of the room, laughing hysterically until the Ovos shake off and coat her as well. Eevy starts laughing as she makes out what the cake said. "Happy One Month Anniversary! ~ Cheer Up!" She tilted her head when everyone starts laughing. She then looks up as they point on top of her head, seeing a flour covered Vovo coating her head in white powder. He hops down as she starts laughing and jumps to top spot on the top of an Ovo allyoop pyramid, causing everyone to laugh even harder and forget they have a long way to go to get through The Great Isle of Gertan Rin…

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: Ta dah! It's finally done! I know there are at least three people out there awaiting this, so here you go! Hope you guys like it and I hope it meets Mewtwo's standards. I think it's pretty good, considering I was kind of rushing for it just a tiny bit. I like it though. I like the Smurf comment…Hehe…That's all for now! Arigato ja ne!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

****

No! I don't own Pokemon! What are you; Crazy?! Well…Crazy is a good thing so…What are you; Sane?! I also don't own anything in relation to that song up there, to the Smurfs, or to The Wizard of Oz. OK? Good…


End file.
